


Were going on tour!!!!

by Karma8811



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Bang chan is trying his best, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Kim Seungmin, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Idols, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Hwang Hyunjin, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Poor Kim Seungmin, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hwang Hyunjin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Seungmin gets raped by hyunjin!, Slow Burn, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Jeon Jungkook, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma8811/pseuds/Karma8811
Summary: Stray kids are finally going on tour, but not by themeselves just yet. Instead they are going to accompany BTS on their own tour. There a little upset but then again, its BTS, the biggest kpop group ever.Jeongin is excited and cant wait, however his excitement quickly dies down.Ps. I saw nothing saying this couldnt happen, but if someone knows more about this then i do, please tell. Granted this is purely for story purposes only
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jeon Jungkook/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Yang Jeongin felt like he couldn't breath. They were all sitting in the practice room when JYP had walked in to give them the news. The room was quite but soon it erupted into loud screaming and excitement. However, Jeongin felt as if he had just been hit by a bus.

They, Stray Kids, were going to go on tour with BTS, yes THE BTS.

Jeongin felt another person launch themselves at him which caused him to fall over finally making a sound.

"What the hell!" He looked over to see Hyunjin sitting on top of his stomach smiling brightly.

"Why arn't you nearly as happy as the rest of us huh?" Hyunjin said looking down at Jeongin who was squirming just slightly.

"I am exicted!" Jeongin screamed at Hyunjin. How dare he say that he wasn't excited about this. Jeongin was probably the most excited, he just had a different way of showing things. He wasn't the extremely loud one like Jisung was but he could get loud if he wanted. He was just to shocked by the news to do just that.

"If you were excited you would be acting like that." Hyunjin pointed his hand in the direction of Jisung and Minho, who had their fingers laced together and were jumping up and down screaming in each others face. Jeongin rolled his eyes and looked up at Hyunjin who had a smug look on his face. Jeongin couldnt help but adore him right now. Jeongin mentally slapped himself in the head. Hyunjin was in a relationship with Seungmin, there was no way the two of them would ever break up. Everywhere Jeongin looked he would see the two kissing, or cuddling, or sometimes grabbing each others ass. It broke Jeongins heart everytime he walked in and saw the two sitting on the bed cuddling next to each other.

"Don't worry, I'll make you excited." Jeongin snapped back to reality when he felt Hyunjin tickling his sides. Jeongin burst out in screams and giggles as he tried pulling away from Hyunjin.

"Hey your suppose to be making me excited not him." Seungmin said with a pout looking at Hyunjin. Hyunjin stopped and smiled looking at Seungmin. Jeongin wished that Hyunjin would look at him like that, actually he wished anyone would look at him with that level of fondness and love. He was the only member of Stray Kids to not be in a relationship. He sighed feeling Hyunjins weight lifting off of him.

"Don't worry your excitement comes later tonight." Hyunjin said attacking the other boys neck causing Seungmin to fluster and cry out slightly.

Jeongin rolled his eyes his mood completely ruined. It was no secret that the couples had sex and all, but Jeongin hated how they let it be known. Minho would walk up to Jeongin and proceed to tell him how he rode Jisung the night prior. Jeongin would always get flustered and run off leaving a laughing Minho. Chan and woojin were a bit more discreet but you could always tell by the looks they gave each other that something just went down. Felix was just very vocal and you could hear him anytime they did it.

Jeongin sat up and looked around the room seeing everyone was with their partner leaving Jeongin by himself. He sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room no one even batting an eyelash towards him. He walked down the hall and frowned as he looked at his feet.

He wondered if BTS had this same problem. He scoffed to himself, like they would have relationship problems. They were probably in one big happy relationship and no one was left out. He sighed as he decided to walk back to the practice room seeing everyone was still being all lovey duvey.

"Hey guys im heading back to the room now." Jeongin said and Chan just looked up and nodded his head.

"Alright Innie." Chan said with a smile turning back to Woojin. Jeongin pouted as he walked out of the practice room. He walked back to their dorm and flopped onto the couch.

"Why am I always alone?" He said out loud knowing no one was here to hear what he had to say.

\---

They were all silent as they stood outside of the hotel where BTS was staying, where they would be staying at shortly. The past two weeks have been hectic. Ninety percent of the time everyone was talking about the upcoming tour and the other ten percent was the couples loving each other. Which left zero percent for Jeongin. 

This whole prep time has actually made Jeongin a bit depressed. Everyone knew they wouldn't have much time to be real couples so they decided that they would go ahead and get it all out before the tour started. Why did they do this, Jeongin wouldnt know, but he hated it.

He couldn't count how many times he had walked in on someone shoving their tongue down anothers throat and it wasn't always their real boyfriend. He had caught Chan and Felix making out first and when he told Woojin he just smiled patting Jeongins head. He remembered Woojin clearly telling him that he was too young to know what was going on. The rest of the day Jeongin had been moping around. The next pair he caught were hyunjin and jisung. This one broke his heart. He never thought Hyunjin was a player and it hurt seeing him kiss someone other then himself. He understood that him and Seungmin were dating and he had managed to live with himself, but now Hyunjin was being lovey duvey with other members.

It seemed as if they were all becoming interchangable and that made Jeongin even more alone.

Jeongin hardly realized that they were walking into the hotel but Jisung had grasped his hand dragging him behind the group. They got their room keys and Jisung and Minho almost broke into tears when they realized they werent sleeping in the same room.

"Oh stop whining, you guys know one of you, probably Jisung, will just sneak into the others bed in the middle of the night." They chuckled and snuck knowing glances at each other. Jeongin wasnt as happy as everyone else was though. Jeongin got paired with Hyunjin and Seungmin which meant he was going to third wheel big time. He sigehd as they all got situated in their rooms and he flopped on his bed. They were supposed to meet everyone later that night so Hyunjin and Seungmin had already decided to start getting ready. When Jeongin says ready, he means they both went to take a shower and he heard things he didn't want to hear, so he walked out of the room. The halls were empty and he decided that he was going to see what they had at the hotel. If he remembered correctly they had a pool and gym so maybe he would stop by there. He opened the elevator and hit the bottom floor.

"Wait!" He heard someone shout and he instinctively put his arm between the doors letting the elevator open back up. The other figure practically ran into the elevator panting just slightly.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Jeongin smiled and looked over at the other male in the elrvator. He almost had a heartattack seeing Jeon Jungkook standing next to him a smile on his face that could easily rival Hunjins own.

"Oh my god..." Jeongin breathed out not realizing he said that out loud until Jungkook started laughing.

"Awww, are you a fanboy?" Jungkook said with a teasing smile as he scooted closer causing Jeongin to blush brightly. He knew Jungkook was the one with the looks, but the pictures did him no justice. His eyes seemed bigger and even more beautiful in person. Jeongin couldnt even look away from the brown pools. Jeongin felt his heart clenching and he thought he was going to have a heart attack standing just this close to an angel.

"N-no, im not." Jeongin spurted out making him want to shoot himself.

"Oh really? You seem awfully red to me." Jungkook was leaning in closely to Jeongins face and he felt his face getting hot, actually not just his face, his entire body.

"I-I." He felt a finger being pressed to his lips as Jungkook shushed him.

"Its okay, your one of the cuter fanboys, well anyways this is my floor, so see you around." Jeongin stood there shocked as he watched Jungkook walking out of the elevator. He didnt know what to think right now, he didn't know if he could think. The Jungkook just called him cute and touched him. Jeongin brought his hands up to his lips and walked out of the elevator sitting down in one of the chairs in the lobby. It was safe to say that due to severe amounts of shock Jeongin didnt move for a while.


	2. The official meeting

Jeongin felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up seeing Chans worried face.

"You okay Innie?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He didn't know why he stuttered, he didn't know why his heart was still beating twice as fast as it normally did, and he didn't know why he felt as if he were on fire right now.

"Are you running a fever?" Chan brought his hand to his forhead and frowned looking at Jeongin. "You're warm."

"I'm fine hyung, I promise." Jeongin said smiling at Chan who just sighed.

"How long have you been down here, its almost 8:00 and you still haven't got ready." Jeongin almost panicked. Oh gosh, Chan was right. He was still just wearing a normal tshirt with jeans, not like he wore anything different, but he wanted to make a good impression. His hair was a mess and he had no makeup on. He sighed and looked to see they only had thirty minutes.

"Chan can i borrow a comb?"

"Go ask Hyunjin."

"But hes upstairs, i don't have time for this." Jeongin said looking at his hyung with puppy dog eyes. It normally worked but Chan just crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Sorry, but this is what happens when you aren't responsible." Jeongin felt his heart drop amd he frowned as he stood up walking away from Chan. Not only does he feel left out, now Chan is saying he's not responsible and he didn't cave in to Jeongins puppy dog eyes.

He made it back upstairs deciding that he was just going to change into a pair pf tighter jeans, brush his hair, and put concealor and light eye makeup on. That was all he really had time for anyways.

He came downstairs and into the lobby frowning when he saw how incredible everyone else looked. He seemed as if he was the outcast. They all had hair that was styled and smooth while Jeongins could easily be related to a cottonball. Also they had makeup on, actual makeup while Jeongin was barely able to get the light shade of orange on his eyes. He frowned as he joined the group and Hyunjin looked at him smiling.

"So, the one who always fuses at us for being late was barely able to finish huh?" Jeongin wasn't in the mood and he just rolled his eyes. Hyunjin frowned about to say something else when he was interupted.

"Something tells me that you guys are supposed to be with us?"

"They have a name you know."

"Yeah but I forgot, sorry."

"It was like stray dogs or something."

"Tae you're close but no, it was stray kids."

"Oh, thats right. Thanks Namjoon." The nine of them just stood there completely ignoring the fact that they had forgotten their band name but that didn't matter. They were standing in front of BTS.

"So you probably know who we are, so we can skip our intoductions but you guys go ahead." Jeongin watched Jungkook closely. He had changed clothes since the last time he saw him. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans that showed off his legs and a black tshirt with a white button up thrown on. Of course his buttons were undone and quite frankly Jeongin wished he wasn't wearing the other shirt.

"Well im Chan, the leader-"

"Hey its you!" Jeongin heard Jungkook shout and he shot his head up feeling his face heating up.

"I didn't know you were an idol." Jungkook approached and looked over the younger almost making Jeongin fewl as if he was being checked out.

He looked at the other members seeing their shocked and confused faces.

"Uh yeah, i told you I wasn't a fanboy." Jeongin said rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Jungkook started laughing and smiled brightly making Jeongins heart skip a beat.

"I guess thats true, but you didn't say you were an idol." Jungkook smiled as he wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close.

"I decided that I'm laying claims to this one and if someone wants to stop me, i will bite." Jeongin felt his face flush. He didn't even know what was going on anymore.

"Hey he's ours." He heard Jisung whine causing Jungkook to laugh.

"Nope, not anymore." Jungkook said teasingly.

"Jungkook he looks like hes going to pass out." Jeongin looked over seeing Jin looking at Jungkook, his arms crossed over his chest. Jungkook looked down at Jeongins red face and smiled again.

"Hes fine, hes just a little a flustered. Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Its Jeongin but most of the fans call me I.N." He said almost on reflex and mentally kicked himself for sounding like an idiot.

"Jeongin, I like that name." He said as he looked around the room. "Jeongin is my child now so don't interfere, but please carry on with your introductions."

"Hes our maknae though. You can't steal him away from us." Jisung pouted and Jeongin found it cute but Jungkook held his hand out.

"So hes the maknae even better." Jungkook said as he sat down in one of the lobby chairs pulling Jeongin into his lap.

"Jungkook, you cant go around claiming people without their consent." Jungkook glared at Namjoon who threw his hands up defensively.

"You don't mind this do you?" Jeongin shook his head finding the attention very welcoming. He had felt deprived and now Jungkook was here treating him his own hyungs were supposed to treat him.

"Alright then its settled." He could hear his members grumbling but they didn't argue further making Jeongin feel even more rejected by them.

He stayed in Jungkooks lap as the older played in his hair while the rest of Stray Kids continued to introduce themselves.

"Your hair is so soft." Jungkook said with a slight pout.

"Thats just cause Hyunjin didn't spray way too much hairspray in it." Jeongin said teasingly causing the other boy to glare at him. Jeongin just chuckled to himself and stuck his tongue out. Jungkook laughed at the behavior and smiled.

"You are definetly a maknae." Jungkook said his hands wrapping around his waist.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It's not an insult so don't get so defensive. All it means is that you cause trouble and you torture your hyungs." Jeongin smiled brightly and looked up at Jungkook.

"I guess thats true." He said looking away shrugging his shoulders. He looked back at his hyungs to see Chan in a deep conversation with Namjoon, Changbin and Felix were talking to Suga most likely about rapping because he could hear Changbin demonstrating his skills. He looked over to see Minho and Jimin deep into a dance battle Jisung and Hoseok cheering them on. Jin and woojin looked like two mothers complaining about their children and he saw Woojin flinch when he heard a loud bang. Both him and Jin looked over to see Seungmin, Hyunjin and Taeyung crumpled on the floor. They sighed and carried on complaining causing Jeongin to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Jungkook said looking at the younger boy curiously.

"Jin is your guys mother isn't he?" He saw Jungkook visably shudder and just laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah momma Seokjin and Daddy Namjoon. Whats even worse is that they're in an actual relationship." Jungkook said faking a gag motion.

"Seriously, so are Chan and Woojin." Jeongin said a smiled spreading across his face.

"Your kidding right?" Jungkook said looking between Woojin and Chan who were giving each other sweet glances when they could. His mouth dropped open and he looked around the room.

"Who else is in a relationship."

"Well theres jisung and minho, changbin and felix are together and then theres hyunjin and Seungmin." He said frowning as he felt h+is name being the only one not to be paired with another.

"So you were left out also?" Jeongin looked up seeing Jungkooks normally happy smile one filled with bitterness.

"What?"

"Yeah im the only one whos not in a relationship. Hoseok and Yoongi, oh wait my bad J-hope and Suga are together and so are V and Jimin." Jungkook said frowning slightly making Jeongins hurt heart. He seemed so lonely, almost just like him. Jeongin smiled and wrapped his arms around the older boy burying his head into his shoulder and neck area.

"Well then, looks like we can be lonely together." Jeongin said a smile forming across his lips. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jeongins waist and smiled brightly.

"That sounds good to me." Jungkook said as he looked at the younger boy laid in his lap.


	3. The deep connection between maknaes

Jeongin eventually left Jungkook and headed back upstairs with his bandmates. He couldn't stop smiling and he quite frankly ignored everyone else. It wasnt until he was back in his room trying to get a quick shower that he felt a hand on his shoulder holding a bit to tight. He turned his head and saw Hyunjin holding him their with his gaze.

"Hyunjin, did you need something?"

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Jeongin said trying to remember if he had done anything wrong recently. Hyunjin just gritted his teeth and sighed heavily.

"With Jungkook." He said anger seeping into his words just slightly. Jeongin looked at Hyunjin and frowned.

"He was just being friendly." He said as he backed away but Hyunjins hand clamped on his shoulder tightly causing him to flinch.

"That was not being friendly, how dare you-"

"How dare I what?" Jeongin said his own mood darkening. He glared at Hyunjin willing him to finish that statement.

Hyunjin just scoffed and let go of Jeongins shoulder walking out of the room. Jeongin sighed rubbing his shoulder as he climbed in the shower trying to forget about Hyunjin but that was almost impossible. Hyunjin had looked hot and Jeongin couldnt stop himself from thinking about the way the older boy had looked at him with complete possessiveness. It was almost as if he were mad at Jeongin just for being with another person, but that was ridiculous. Hyunjin didn't like Jeongin like that and it was probably just his protective hyung coming out. Jeongin sighed as his thoughts of Hyunjin switched to thoughts of Jungkook.

He smiled as he saw the older boy smiling and jeongin couldn't help the butterflies forming in his stomach. He turned the water off and walked back into the room surprised to see everyone cuddled on the floor.

"Jeongin put some clothes on and join us." Chan said not even looking at him.

"Why does he have to have clothes?" Jeongins face lit up and looked at Minho who was smirking. Jeongin grabbed his clothes and ran back in the bathroom. Gosh sometimes he hated Minho. He threw on the baggy jacket and shorts not really caring about his appearence right now. He walked out and flopped on the floor beside his hyungs. Jisung wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into the big pile. Jeongin groaned but he didn't fight it.

"Mine." Jisung said in his ear and Jeongin rolled his eyes.

"Is that what this is about?" He said a bit annoyed as he felt fingers combing through his hair. He looked up to see Woojin smiling at him softly his hand running through Jeongins hair.

"Yes." Seungmin said pouting a bit since Jisung was hogging Jeongin.

"Whats so wrong with me being friendly. Nothing happened." Jeongin said sitting up causing Jisung to whine at the absence of warmth.

"Jeongin we know nothing happened but that doesnt mean he can go around saying that you are his."

"Okay thats fine I know im not his and quite frankly Im not your guys pet either. I am still a person, no one owns me." He said crossing his arms pouting. They all giggled and smiled at his expression and he felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him back down.

"As long as you understand that you're not his, i guess its fine." Seungmin said having been the one to pull him down.

"Can we not, im tired." Jeongin said whining wanting the comfort of a bed.

"Just sleep here."

"Do you know how hot thats going to get?"

"We can just strip."

"MINHO!!" Jeongin shouted his face heating up causing everyone to bust out laughing. Eventually Jeongin caved and fell asleep with his hyungs surrounding him. He didnt see the way they stared at his sleeping body or how each of them argued over who gets to snuggle with him.

\---

Their first performance was that night and when they woke up it was hectic. They were rushed into the vans that would take them to the location and quite frankly the stadium was huge. that morning they went through all of their routines to make sure they had it down. It wasnt until later that night that everything would hit Jeongin. He was sitting in the chair watching as Felix and Chan were getting their makeup done. He was supposed to be going next but he felt his stomach doing flips. Oh god, what if he messed up? What if he forgot his words or the dance? Would everyone laugh at him? What if he fell on stage? The questions kept coming and it felt hard for Jeongin to breath. All of a sudden the room seemed too loud and too bright. He clutched his head and ran out of the room Chan shouting after him.

Jeongin felt lightheaded and his breathing was sharp and irregular and he felt as if he couldnt get enough air in his lungs.

He felt tears prickling his eyes. He was going to mess up. He was going to make himself a complete fool and ruin everyones energy.

"Hey Jeongin are you okay." He felt arms wrap arpund him guinding him to the floor. He looked up expecting Chan but instead he saw Jungkook looking at him concern written on his face. He heard footsteps and turned around seeing Chan panting.

"Its okay Chan ive got him now." Jungkook said smiling.

"But-" Jungkook stood up pulling Jeongin with him.

"Why dont we talk about this outside to get you some fresh air." Jeongin just nodded tears still streaming down his face. He wanted Chan but this was Jungkook amd hed been through this before so maybe for once he could help him better then Chan could.

The cold night air was welcoming to Jeongin as Jungkook sat him down on the concrete. It was quite for a while with Jungkook just rubbing Jeongins back as his crying died down.

"So whats wrong Innie." Jeongin looked up at the nickname surprised that it wasn't coming from one of his members. "Its okay I just want to help." Jeongin nodded his head and looked down at his palms.

"I just feel like im going to mess all of this up. I don't want to be the one to fail and be the one to mess up our name." Jeongin felt his eyes watering again. "I cant help but think im going to forget my lyrics or the dance, or even fall. I just cant stop thinking about how everything can go wrong." He started crying again and Jungkook pulled him into a hug.

"I know what you mean."

"You do?" He said looking at him tears running down his cherks.

"I acted like this the first time to. Heck we all did. We were so nervous about performing but our manager told us to suck it up and get out there. So thats what we did. We got out there and gave it our best and guess what, we didn't mess up. We did just fine. Also you couldn't drag your name down because fans love it when we mess up." Jeongin chuckled a bit at the last statment.

"No seriously they do. Theyre worried if you fall but then they laugh whenever you and the other members do. Or sometimes they dont even notice because they are to in awe of the fact that they are watching they're idols dance and sing right in front of them. There is nothing for you to worry about. Anyways, you are amazingly talented and I know that you are going to do a great job and win over everyones heart in that stadium." Jeongin felt his heart skip a beat and he was certain that he just fell in love. He pulled away from Jungkook and smiled rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks hyung." He said before pulling him into a hug.

"If you ever need anything ill be there for you. If we can't meet face to face then heres my number. Feel free to call whenever you want." Jungkook held a piece of paper and Jeongin grabbed it seeing numbers wrote on it and smiled.

"Thank you so much." He said as they both stood up. Jungkook interlaced his fingers with jeongins and they smiled as he walked the younger boy back to his room. Jungkook waved byeand kissed his forehead before walking away. Jeongin stood there smiling holding his hand to his chest before he felt someone almost tackle him to the ground.

"Are you okay Innie!" Jisung shouted as he held the boy close to his chest.

"I'm fine, Jungkook helped me out." He didn't see the angry looks coming from Chan but he could tell that Jisung was a bit surprised.

"Not Chan."

"He didn't get there fast enough." Jeongin said smiling as he sat down getting his makeup done. Jisung looked at Chans irritated expression and mouthed an apology. Chan just shrugged looking away.

Turns out Jungkook was right. The show had gone great and Jeongin couldn't help but find himself watching the older boy during his perfermance. He watched the way he moved wishing he was at that level. Maybe, he could ask Jungkook for some tips?


	4. Jeongin cant decide if hes in love

The night was a complete success and they headed back to their hotel rooms and almost everyone went to sleep immediatly. Jeongin stayed up not being able to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Jungkook and blushed everytime he pictured him smiling. Why was he acting like this. He was nervous and he wasn't even anywhere near. He sighed closing his eyes willing himself to go to sleep.

\---

The next morning thet were getting back on the plane to go to another location. Jeongin didnt want to wake up but new he had to. He started getting ready. Honestly it was nice because he got to shower by himself since Seungmin and Hyunjin would always shower together. The thoughts of what happened in that shower disgusted jeongin so he tried not thinking about it. However he couldnt help but think about what would happen if him and jungkook showered together.

"What ya thinking about?" Hyunjin asked seeing that dumb expression on Jeongins face. His face heated up immediatly.

"N-nothing! Im going to shower!" He said jumping up and running into the shower. He was hot so he slapped hinself trying to get the image to go away. He didn't want to have sex with Jungkook, but maybe it would be nice. Jeongin shook his head turning the water to a cold seeting to cool his body off. He sighed as he showered off the images quickly going away with how occupied his mind became with getting ready. They jumped into the same two vans and drove to the airport. From what he heard, they would be staying at their next location a bit longer since BTS had a fansign to do. They were all getting on the plane when he felt someone tugging on his wrist. He turned around to see Felix smiling at him.

"Sit next to me." Felix said a small pout on his lips. Jeongin smiled but felt someone else grab onto his other wrist pulling a bit harder. Felix dropped Jeongins wrist and frowned slightly glaring at a figure behind Jeongin.

"Sorry, but i call dibs." Jeongin looked up to see Jungkook holding him close to his chest.

"I asked first."

"I called dibs first." Jungkook stuck his tongue out.

"Its okay lixie, I'll keep you company." Chan said smiling at the younger boy. Felix just nodded his head sitting beside Chan. Jeongin couldn't help but feel bad but Jungkook dragged him to his seat pushing Jeongin down beside the window.

"You like flying?" Jeongin looked over at him.

"Well, not exactly..." jeongin said remembering how Chan had to hold his hand last time he was on the plane. Jungkook smiled and grabbed Jeongins hand causing the younger to blush.

"Its okay, I'm right here." The plane took off and Jeongin couldn't help but squeeze Jungkooks hand causing him to smile.

"How old are you?" Jungkook said looking at the boy beside him.

"Oh um 17." He said looking down.

"I'm 20." Jungkook said drawing shapes on Jeongins hand with his thumb.

"Thats funny, your the same age as Chan hyung." Jeongin said smiling as Jungkook chuckled.

"Well i dont care, hes still calling me hyung." Jungkook said a small pout on his lips.

"Theres nothing wrong with that Chan is the second oldest and youre the youngest." Jeongin said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're cute." Jungkook said ruffling his hair causing Jeongin to frown.

"Not compared to you." Jeongin nearly died after realizing what he just said. "I-i-"

"Its okay. I personally disagree with you." He said looking at Jeongins face causing him to stop and just smile. They sat in silence during the rest of the plane ride and Jeongin eventually went to sleep his head leaning against Jungkook.

He was shaken awake and he jumped slightly rubbing his eyes.

"Innie, its time to get off." Jeongin nodded his head.

"Okay Channie hyung."

"Its not Channie hyung." He heard the voice chuckle and he rubbed his eyes looking at the figure and almost jumped again seeing Jungkook before he remembered that he had been sitting next to the other on the plane.

"Did we land already."

"Yeah, you slept the entire way." Jungkook said pulling him out of the seat and walking him off the plane. He didn't let go of his hand even as he met up with the two groups who seemed to have been waiting on the two maknaes.

"Geez, took ya long enough." Yoongi had mumbled under his breath causing Jungkook to glare and stick his tongue out.

"Come on Jeongin i need a bathroom buddy." Felix said pulling the others hand. Jungkook didn't let go and pulled Jeongin towards him.

"Aren't there seven other members you could ask." Jungkook said his tone not as playful as normal. Felix frowned and walked off with Woojin trailing after him. Jepngin was confused and looked at Jungkook.

"I had to use the bathroom also." He said hoping Jungkook would get the hint.

"Oh alright, lets go then." Jungkook began walking in the direction of the bathroom dragging Jeongin behind him. He huffed to himself slightly annoyed. Jungkook didn't have to keep holding his hand.

"You can let go now."

"Oh sorry, i like skinship a lot, i understand if you don't like being touched as much. Just let me know when im being to much okay." Jeongin nodded his head as Jungkook let go of him allowing Jeongin to walk at his own pace. They went to the bathroom but Jeongin didnt see Felix. He wanted to apologize and sighed knowing it would have to wait until they got to the hotel.

They met back up with the group and headed to the hotels. They decided that they would keep the same room mates which made Jisung and Minho upset but they didnt argue. They headed upstairs and jeongin pulled Felix to the side.

"Hey im sorry about Jungkook. I wished i could have sat next to you. You probably would have kept me from falling asleep. Now i have to worry about not being able to sleep tongiht." Jeongin said trying to joke so the younger wpuldnt be to upset. Felix smiled brightly looking at Jeongin.

"Don't worry about it, but I call dibs for the next plane." Jeongin nodded his head and smiled as he went into his room.

Little did Jeongin know that when Felix went to his room he complained about Jungkook to Changbin and Jisung.

Jeongin was right when he said he was going to have teouble sleeping that night. Not only was he worried about the concert but he was wide awake. He tried listening to slow and quiet music to calm him down but that didnt work. He may have collectively got two hours of sleep that night.

Once again in the morning they were rushed downstairs and into the vans taking them to their stadium. Jeongin was tired and after going throigh their set he laid on the floor waiting to get his makeup and hair down. He just wanted to sleep but that was short lived when he felt Felix flop on top of him.

"Felix."

"I need love."

"Then go ask Changbin, he is your boyfriend."

"Hes being luvey duvey with Seungmin." He said a small pout on his lips.

"Doesnt that bother you." Jeongin said looking at Felix. Felix looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh well, um, i gotta go. I hear Chan calling me." Felix said as he stood up and walked away from the younger. Jeongin was confused and looked down trying to figure out what was going on. He sighed as he got his makeup done and still had time to kill before they would perform but everyone seemed occupied so he didnt want to bother them. He frowned as he walked onto the stage sitting under the lights looking at all of the seats. He smiled remembering the feeling of dancing under the lights last time. He couldnt wait for that feeling again.

"What are you thinking about." He looked up seeing Jungkook and smiled.

"I cant wait to perform."

"Oh wow thats completely different then last time." Jungkook laid down beside Jeongin motioning for him to do the same. They both laid next to each other staring at the roof of the stadium.

"Yeah i realized that it wasnt as bad as i was making it out to be. It was fun and there was this undescribable feeling running through your veins." Jeongin said smiling as he turned his head to see Jungkook staring at him.

"I know exactly what you mean." Jeongin couldnt help but stare at his lips being this close to him. He admired the softness that they had and he could feel himself drifting towards them. Jungkook smirked knowing what was happening and leaned in kissing Jeongin. Jeongin jumped up running off the stage face flushed beight red. He just kissed Jeon Jungkook.


	5. Jeongin gets asked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back!! Thank you for all the love and I hope you continue reading this story. I love you all and I will update as often as possible!!!

Jeongin just kissed jungkook, no jungkook just kissed jeongin. His head was spinning and he could feel that his face was hot. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror seeing that his face was a bright red color.

Jeongin sighed and splashed water on his face. Everything is okay, it was obviously mutual, unless jungkook was just teasing him.

"I thought id find you in here." Jeongin jumped at the familiar voice. He turned around seeing jungkook smirking at him as he stood in front of the door blocking his only exit.

"I-im sorry i kissed you, i completely understand if that was too quick, or if you didnt even want that in the first place. Sometimes i just do things without thinking them through and this was definatly-" jeongin was cut of when jungkook walked up and kissed him on the lips. 

Jeongin froze instantly not sure what to do. Jungkook pulled back smiling at jeongin.

"Breath." He said and jeongin released a breath that he didnt even know he was holding in.

"Its alright, i was hoping you would make the first move so i wouldnt have to." Junkgook said smiling brightly. jeongin mirrored his smile as he relaxed.

"So you didnt mind." 

"Didnt i just say that?" Jungkook said ruffling his hair making jeongins lips form into a pout. "Your adorable when your pouting."

"Im not pouting."

"Then what do you call this?" Jeongin couldnt come up with a smart remark so he just stayed quite which made jungkook smile even more.

"Hey were staying here tommorrow so how would you like to come out with me?" Jeongins eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened.

"Are you serious?" Jeongins head was spinning again and his heart was racing. He would want nothing more then to spend the day with jungkook. It wasnt like he had any plans tommorrow anyway. He was certain the others had dates planned which would leave him alone anyway.

"Ill take that as a yes." Jungkook said leaning in pecking a light kiss on his lips. "Well you have to perform shortly so ill let you calm down. We cant have ypu freaking out on stage." Jungkook looked at jeongin one more time before walking out of the bathroom.

He was going to go on a date with the jeon jungkook.

\---

The performance had gone great the night prior but jeongin wasnt thinking about that, he was freaking out about his date. He didnt know how he should do his hair, or his makeup, or how he should dress, or how he should even act. This was all above his head but he wasnt going to pass this opportunity up.

Jeongin had all of his clothes thrown across his bed and seungmin and hyunjin couldnt help but stare at him as if he was insane. Maybe jeongin was insane after all. He just met jungkook and he was going to go out on a date with him.

Jungkook sighed as he picked up the same pair of jeans he had thrown to the side four other times.

"Jeongin are you okay?" Hyunjin asked as he looked at the clearly panicked expression on his face. Jeongin sighed and looked up wondering if he should tell them truth. No, they didnt seem to really like how he was hanging out with jungkook.

"Yeah, im just being indecisive. I want to go for a walk around town but i dont know what to wear."

"If you need fashion advice, why didnt you just ask?" Hyunjin said standing up.

"First of all put those pants down, its hot. If your going to wear jeans at least wear the ripped ones. Also dont wear black. Wear something white, like this." Hyunjin pulled out a plain white shirt that was a bit tight on jeongin so he wasnt fond of the shirt and his ripped jeans. Jeongin sighed and smiled at hyunjin who was smiling at him brightly.

"Thanks hyunjin." Jeongin said changing into the outfit and looked at hyunjin who smiled.

"Perfect. Oh and did you need someome to go with you." Hyunjin said his eyes cheerfully bright. Jeongin bit the inside of his cheek trying not to make the hurt on his face too obvoius. Jeongin would have loved to go with hyunjin alone, but it was never alone with him. With jungkook, this would be alone.

"Sorry, but i kind of wanted to be alone for a bit."

"Oh, alright then." Hyunjin said his face dropping as he turned away and laid down next to seungmin. Jeongin hosetly felt bad, but he wasnt giving up this opportunity. He grabbed his makeup and headed into the bathroom when he heard a knock on his door.

"I got it." Jeongin heard hyunjin shout followed by a thud. Jeongin rolled his eyes. Obviously hyunjin wasn't that hurt by jeongin not wanting to be with him. Jeongin poked his head out the bathroom curious to see who was outside. 

\---

Jungkook had been anxious the entire time as he walked down the hall towards Jeongins room. He had to bribe the lady downstairs at the desk just to get his room number, but it was going to be worth it. He sighed as he smiled imagining the look on jeongins face when he opens the door and sees him standing there.

Jungkook couldn't help but let a smirk form on his face as he knocked on the door loudly. He heard a male yell and he scrunched his face up when he realized it wasnt Jeongins voice. A different male opened the door with lips that could rival jins and hair that almost covered his eyes if it wasn't styled properly. 

The males face almost instantly changed at seeing Jungkook standing there. His eyebrows furrowed and he pressed his lips into a frown.

"Can I help you?" He said in a non friendly tone darkening Jungkooks mood.

"I'm looking for Jeongin." He said crossing his arms over his chest staring at the male right in his eyes. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but you just missed him. He went for a walk, don't ask me where cause i don't know." Jungkook was getting fed up with this attitude and couldn't help but sigh.

"Like that statement is supposed to make me like you. I already don't like your group because you've clearly neglected Jeongin, so saying something like that doesn't help your case. Also i know your lying because we're going on a date." The other boys face was completely shocked and Jungkook couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Hyunjin, who's at the-" jungkook let his mouth gape open as Jeongin walked out of the bathroom. He was in a plain white tee that showed off his small form and a pair of skinny Jean's that were ripped showing off his pale legs. He saw his eyes widen and Jungkook couldn't help but smile widely.

"Whatever, he's all yours." Hyunjin said as he pushed past Jungkook walking towards the end of the hall.

"Hyunjin?" Seungmin jumped up chasing after the other male and Jeongin couldn't help but let his face drop. Hyunjin was mad, no not just mad, pissed. He sighed as he sat down on the bed letting his head rest in his hands. He felt the bed dip next to him and arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Its not your fault that he's a dick." Jungook said causing Jeongin to chuckle softly.

"He isnt."

"Oh really, cause I find that very hard to believe after the stunt he just pulled right there." Jungkook said standing up. "Anyways come on, let's go, you still have a date to go to."

"I dont-" Jungkook grabbed Jeongins arm and pulled his up roughly causing Jeongin to stumble into his chest.

"I don't care what you want right now. I'm not letting you run off after someone who clearly doesn't care for your wellbeing, so youre going to come with me and have a good time." Jeongin was shocked and was only able to manage a small head nod. Jungkook smiled as he led the smaller male out of the room and out of the hotel never once letting go of his arm.

Jeongin looked up at Jungkook and couldn't help but smile at the look of satisfaction on his face.

"So where are we going?"

"Its a surprise." Jeongin couldn't help but frown at the response, he didn't want him to surprise him. He just wanted to know what they were doing. Jeongin looked down watching there feet moving along the sidewalk. Apart of him knew that everyone was staring at the two of them. They were most likely thinking what the heck is Jungkook doing with him. He sighed as he bit the inside of his lip.

"Stop, that's not heathly." Jungkook said popping jeongins head.

"Dont pop me." Jeongin said snapping his head to look at him trying to be menacing. Jungkooks smile on his face told jeongin that he was failing miserably though. He sighed and turned his head away as he let Jungkook led him to wherever it is that theyre going. 

They walked in silence for about ten minutes and jeongin wasn't sure if he should say something or if the quiet was okay. Jeongin was just about to speak up when jungkook stopped walking.

"Were here." Jeongin looked around seeing the river running across the grass and smiled as he saw kids running around and others just lounging against the grass.

"Its beautiful."

"Just like you." Jungkook sat down pulling jeongin down with him. Jeongin landed awkwardly across Jungkooks lap making him blush. Jungkook wrapped his arms around jeongins waist caging him in. Jeongin smiled at the warmth and relaxed into his chest. They stay like that in silence for a good thirty minutes. Everything else in the world had dissolved. All of jeongins problems, all the people, and even his feelings for hyunjin were gone. All that was there was him and the warmth radiating from Jungkook. 

Jeongin would have sat there all day just like that but jungkook nudged jeongin telling him it was time to get back. Jeongin sighed as the two stood up and Jungkook grabbed jeongins hand intertwing their fingers.

"That was relaxing wasn't it." jungkook said looking down at him.

"Yeah it was nice. It felt as if there was nothing else except for you."

"Sometimes it's nice to just get away and not say anything. Sometimes you don't want to have to talk when all you do is sing and sometimes you don't want to move when all you do is dance. I hope that you didn't mind just sitting there, but I didn't want to do anything else."

"Jungkook, just being around you makes me happy." Jeongin said as he leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Jeongin pulled back and smiled squeezing jungkooks hand tightly. "Let's get back." Jeongin said smiling and Jungkook couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright jeongin."


	6. Jeongin cant show skinship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright i am deeply sorry for deleting these past few chapters, but everyone had concerns. I agree that i was moving a bit fast, so im reuploading the content. Itll mosve at a slower rate and i promise the character development will be better this time. Anyways i hope you guys enjoy and thank you for the feedback!!!!!!

Jeongin was estactic, he had just gone on a date with the jeon jungkook. He wished that it could have lasted longer but he knew he had a fansign that he needed to get to so their meeting was short lived. 

Jeongin aimlessly walked upstairs and into his hotel room a big smile plastered onto his face. He opened the door to see hyunjin and seungmin sitting on their bed. They grew quite when jeongin walked into the room and he could feel the tension.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah how was your date?" Hyunjin asked not seeming like he really cared. He didnt even bother looking at jeongin when talking to him and he could see that seungmin was avoiding eye contact with him.

"My date was fine, what have you guys been doing?" Jeongin said the happiness he was feeling slowly draining away.

"Just this." Hyunjin said as he leaned in kissing seungmin. Jeongin frowned as he watched hyunjin run a hand down seungmins stomach causinng him to shiver. Jeongin could scream right now, were they serious? Did they honestly have to do that in front of him? 

Jeongin shook his head walking out of the room. Maybe chan would talk to him, maybe he wouldnt be acting like hyunjin and seungmin, then again jeongin could tell they didnt really like jungkook. No one other then hyunjin had voiced his concerns though. He still remembered how hyunjin acted whenever jungkook came to the door.

Hyunjin watched jeongin leave and he felt suengmin pushing his chest away from him.

"Hey why are you pushing me?"

"That was cruel and you know it. That kid loves you and you have to go rub it in his face that you have a boyfriend." Seungmin said sitting up his back against the wall. His arms were crossed and he had a scowl on his face. It almost made hyunjin think of a 40 year old lady scolding her children.

"It wasnt cruel, that was just payback for him going on a date with jungkook."

"Why cant you just be normal and give him the silent treatment?" 

"Jeongin gets to much joy out of torturing me with that." Hyunjin said mumbling under his breath. He remembers the teasing voice and touches jeongin would give him just to try and get him to say something. Jeongin seemed to win everytime.

"Yeah thats true, just promise next time your not going to use me just because you want to punish him." Seungmin said a fake pout on his lips.

"Alright but you know you like it." Hyunjin said wiggling his eyebrows causing seungmin to blush and roll his eyes. Hyunjin smirked before leaning in to attack seungmins neck who just yelped.

Jeongin stopped outside of chans room knocking on the door. He decided he wouldnt mention jungkook but he still didnt want to sit in on what was happening between seungmin and hyunjin.

The door opened and chan smiled down at jeongin and stepped out of the way allowing him to come inside.

"What brings this about jeongin? You never come to me unless you have a problem. Actually scratch that, you never come to, whats wrong?" Chan said concern on his face. Was jeongin really that easy to read? How could chan possibly know something was up?

"No, its just that hyunjin and seungmin are at it and i didnt want to sit in on it." Jeongin said not lying but not telling the whole truth.

"Aww the innocent baby doesnt want to watch live porn." Minho tease causing chan to bust out laughing and for jeongins face to heat up.

"Not with my best friends as the stars!" Jeongin said really wanting to hit minho who was laughing like the hyenas from lion king.

"Oh but you would watch live porn? Man who knew you were kinky jeongin, what else do you fantasize about?" 

"I didnt say that!"

"Not directly, but you did." Minho smirked and couldnt help but love jeongins reactions right now. Minho stood up and walked over wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him close.

"Maybe you would like to watch me and jisung sometime. We could really teach you somethings." Minho was whisprring into jeongins ear his hot breath tickling his ear and neck. He felt shivers run down his spine as minhos voice dropped to a lower octave sounding impossibly sexy.

In the next instant he felt wet lips against he neck and he jumped yelping as he slapped minhos face pushing him away. He looked at his hyung expecting him to be mad for getting slapped but he was just laughing.

"I hate all of you." He said storming out of the room. He knew he was being overdramatic but he had a boyfriend now. He couldnt let things like that happen anymore. He couldnt help but wonder what would have happened if jungkook saw that. Jeongin sighed not even wanting to deal with jisung and felix right then. 

Jeongin spent the rest of the day downstairs in the gym. He ran through all of the practices just to make sure he was still able to do them. He knew people were watching him through the glass but he was ignoring them. He took a break after he had finished running through their dances and sat down leaning against the wall.

He was surprised that one of his hyungs hadnt tried to get him yet. Usually chan or hyunjin would drag him from the practice room back home. It wasnt just them, he couldnt count how many times woojin dragged him or how the other members would always call one of those three to get him.

He started going through his stretches so that he wouldnt be tight for tomorrows performance. Surprisingly jeongin wasnt nervous about it. He just couldnt wait to get up there again. He sighed as he stood up looking at his watch. It read 9:50 and jeongin sighed as he stood up and headed back upstairs. 

When he walked into his room hyunjin and seungmin were both already asleep and jeongin ignored them as he climbed in the shower trying to be quite. He got dressed and walked out climbing into his bed easily falling asleep.

The next morning they had an early flight so no one got changed fully. They were mostly in baggy shirts and sweatpants and so was jeongin. He just wanted to be comfortable and didnt feel like struggling to get his skinny jeans on.

"Dont forget you promised to sit next to me." Felix said grabbing jeongins hand. Jeongin just smiled at the freckled boy and nodded.

"Dont worry, i havent forgotten." He said interlacing their fingers together. They could see jungkook and everyone else standing there waiting for the rest of them. It almost seemed as if everyone had the same ideas and they were all also in sweatpants, except yoongi who was wearing a very baggy shirt that went to his knees.

"Jeongin!" Jungkook smiled brightly as he tackled the younger into a hug and he could feel felixs irritation. His hand was pulled and caused jungkook to let go of him.

"I already called dibs, so hes sitting next to me." Felix said glaring at jungkook who was pouting.

"Oh come on you cant take my boy-"

"Its fine jungkook ill sit to you on the next plane ride." Jeongin said quickly trying to cut off the rest of the sentence. Jungkook looked at him curiously and nodded.

Jungkook was a bit surprised that he hadnt bragged about everything just yet but then again he remembered the hostility coming from hyunjin. He could tell that he didnt approve so maybe that was why jeongin didnt say anything. 

"Alright. Does everyone hear that, jeongin is mine on the next plane ride!" Jungkook shouted and got various glances from passerbys. Be could feel the eye rolls and sighs of annoyance from his band mates and he just chuckled.

They boarded the plane with felix sitting next to jeongin. He hadnt let go of his hand and quite frankly jeongin didnt mind. He laid his head on the other boy and almost instantly felt eyes staring at him. He looked arouns to see jungkooks face stating at him.

He mouthed 'what are you doing,' At jeongin and he bit his lip frowning. That was right, he was in a relationship now so he shouldnt be showing as much skinship. He pulled his head and hand from felix and he saw the boy looking at him.

"Whyd you move." Felix said grabbing his hand. Jeongin yanked his hand back a bit more forceful then last time and almost instantly regretted the look of hurt on felixs face.

"Fine, ill just go sit with changbin." Felix climbed out of the seat and jeongin couodnt help but feel upset. He wanted to get up and apolgozie but somone else slid into the seat beside him.

"That was cutr." Jungkook said grabbing jeongins hand. "I find it adorable with how you rejected him like that."

"Dont say it like that, it makes me feel terrible."

"Why?"

"He is still a really close friend to me,. Weve always showed skinship and now i cant, so its going to be a bit difficult. Im going to go ahead and apologize for any touches that seem wrong to you." Jeongin said not looking at him.

Jungkook just laughed at jeongin and kissed his lips softly.

"Dont do that here with everyone." Jeongin said looking around to see if any of them had seen. So far it seemed as if he was clear and he saw the look on jungkooks face.

"Whats wrong?"

"They dont know yet, sorry." Jeongin said biting his lip. Jungkook sighed and nodded.

"I figured that was what this was about. Fine ill keep it on the down low but i cant promise for how long." Jungkook said seeing jeongins face light up.

"Thank you so much hyung!" Jeongin wrapped his arms around him awkwardly pulling him into a hug. Jungkook couldnt help but smile at the boys behavior finding it adorable. Jungkook normally wouldnt hide his relationships, but this was special and he would respect jeongins wishes.


	7. The reveal

The plane landed and they rushed to the hotel almost like clockwork by now. They hoped on a plane, landed, performed and then repeated the whole process. 

They headed up to their rooms and jungkook flopped on the bed and then felt someone flop on top of him crushing him.

"Get off, i dont feel like playing." Jeongin said into the pillow trying to wiggle from up under the weight.

"No, your comfy." Hyunjin said not moving at all.

"Please, i dont feel like doing this." Hyunjin just shook his head burying his head into jeongins shoulder. His arms snaked around his torso holding jeongin close to him.

Jeongin could feel his stomach flipping. They were both in relationships and seungmin was in the room. He felt hyunjin pressing his lips to jeongins neck and he squelled elbowing hyunjin in the ribcage.

"Ow, what the hell!" Hyunjin shot up getting off of jeongin.

"I told you i didnt feel like it." He said a little mad but not really wanting to showcase that.

"You didnt have to hit him though." Seungmin said rolling his eyes as he pulled hyunjin into a hug. Jeongin bit his lip looking away.

"Sorry." He mumbled before standing up just to be stopped by a hand reaching out for his wrist.

"Jeongin are you okay. Youve been rejecting our touches all day." Hyunjin said looking at him with pitiful eyes. He looked away not wanting to say anything. They would just be mad if they found out they were dating.

"Im just tired." He said hoping the obvious lie was believable." Hyunjins grip tightened when jeongin tried pulling away.

"I dont beleive you, normally if your tired you just let us do whatever. You dont pull away harshly or hit us because of it."

"Geez stop acting as if ive never pushed you guys away. If im correct i do that everyday, so why is it now a problem?" Jeongin said getting annoyed by the worried looks on his hyungs face. 

Hyunjin gritted his teeth and pulled jeongin closer to him so that jeongin had to look up to see his face. His grip tightened around his wrist.

"Hyunjin that hurts." He said trying to pull away.

"Tell me the truth and ill let you go." He said simply. He could feel seungmins worried glances but he ignored them.

"Hyunjin..." jeongin said dropping his head.

"I cant hear you, speak up." He saw that jeongin was clearly nervous and he was biting his lip again.

"Fine, me and jungkook started dating." He said quickly. The room grew quiet and hyunjin dropped jeongins wrist and just stared at him. Seungmin was in shock at the news as well.

"What do you mean you two are dating?"

"Um im his boyfriend, hes my boyfriend, that whole thing." He said seeing the hurt and the anger and the disappointment flashing on hyunjins face.

"No, i dont approve." This honestly ticked jeongin off a bit.

"What do you mean you dont approve, you dont get a say in my love life."

"Does chan know, cause im certain he would agree with me. You know what, why dont we just go ask chan now." Hyunjin said walking towards the door.

"No please!" Hyunjin stopped turning around to look at jeongin.

"No?"

"Please dont tell chan."

"Then break up with jungkook. Im sorry but i cant lie to our leader and you shouldnt either. Actually your lying to everyone right now and yourr perfectly fine with that."

"Hyunjin please." He said practically begging his hyung. He didnt want everyone knowing what he was doing because hyunjin was roght, he knew chan wouldnt approve. He would probably just tell him to break up also.

"Sorry jeongin but im not like you, i cant live with myself lying to everyone." Hyunjin turned back to the door and jeongin ran at him wrapping his arms around hyunjins waist.

"Please hyunjin, im begging you!!" Jeongin could feel hyunjin sighing and he frowned feeling tears at his eyea. He just got in a relationship, he didnt want it to end this quickly.

"Fine, ill give you till the end of the day to tell chan or to break up with him. If you havent said anything im telling him." Hyunjin said a playful smirk on his face.

"What-"

"Deal or no deal?" Jeongin bit his lip. At least this wpuld give him time to gain courage and prepare for the worst.

"Fine." He said hanging his head low.

"Alright then its settled." He said shrugging as he pulled away from hyunjin and laid down beside seungmin who had stayed quite during the whole thing. He didnt want to interrupt and quite frankly he couldnt believe what had just happened.

Jeongin left the room to walk around the hotel trying to sort through his thoughts. He knew what chan would say. He would say that he was only 17 and the he was too young and naive to be in a relationship. He would also say that this was just a short tour and that they would most likely never see each other again.

Jeongin paced back and forth throughout the entire hotel and frowned realizing that it was already dark outside. He had to tell chan and now. He gulped and went up to their rooms standing in front of chans room.

He knocked and the door was almost instantly opened by minho who seemed a bit agitated. He quickly smiled and pulled jeongin in the room.

"A baby has entered so you two must stop now!" He looked over at the bed to see chan laying on top of woojin the two clearly in the middle of a heated make out session. Chan instantly sat up jumping off of woojin.

"Jeongin, what brings you here?" He said his face red and he was busy trying to fix his clothes and hair.

"Oh...um...i had something i needed to tell you." He said feeling his palms getting sweaty.

"Alright go ahead." He could feel minho laughing behind him and chan was staring at him intently.

"Um... well... you... see..."

"Spit it out already jeongin." Chan said a bit annoyed by his shyness. Jeongin was never one to act like this. He normally just came out and said everything, that was if he actually came to chan though.

"Fine, i started dating jungkook." He said lookong up at chans face. Minho had stopped laughing and both chan and woojin were staring at him in shock.

"Im calling a meeting." Chan said as he walked put of the room leaving him with a gaping minho and woojin. 

It took chan five minutes before he came back with everyone following behind a bit confused. They all sat down on the floor in a deformed circle with jisung and minho cuddling each other.

"Jeongin can i ask you to step out." Chan said looking at him his expression unreadable. Jeongin just nodded his head before walking out of the room. He could feel everyone stating at him as he walked out and he knew his face was heated. He waited outside the room not even wanting to hear what they were discussing inside.

\---

Chan sat down after watching jeongin walk out the room.

"So what is this all about? Is this about jeongin?" Jisung asked as soon as the door shit and chan sighed.

"If it wasnt about jeongin chan wouldnt have made him leave obviously." Changbin said rolling his eyes. Jisung just stuck his tongue out and chan sighed.

"Anyways-"

"Okay can i say something first? Am i the only one whos annoyed with jungkook?" Felix said cutting off chan.

"No you arent. He is absolutly the weirdest calling jeongin his when he is our bandmate." Jisung said sitting up causing minho to frown and pull him back down.

"I know and how he always has to be right beside him."

"Or the wierd looks he gives us whenever were around him."

"Or how-"

"Alright you two shut up." Jisung and felix frowned instantly retreating to their boyfriends.

"Alright as i was saying before i was rudely interrupted. I recieved news today that jeongin and jungkook are dating." They room grew silent and hyunjin coulfnt help but smirk. 

He didnt like jungkook from the moment he saw him. Jeongin was his not jungkooks. Hyunjin had been with him this entire time and helped him through his darkest times. Yet, here jeongin was only seeing a pretty face and pretty words and was convinced that he was in love.

"What do you mean!"

"Your lying!"

"Hes our baby though!"

"I refuse to let jungkook take him away!"

"Alright everyone shut up!" Chan said the room growing quite again. "Look i know none of us happy, but we cant do anything about this. Jeongin is his own person and can make his own decisions."

"Are you serious? Hes just going to get hurt! Are you seriously going to let that happen to our precious maknae?" Hyunjin exploded at chan. How could chan just say let them be.

"Quite frankly i agree with hyunjin for once." Jisung said standing up and walking over to hyunjin placing his hand on his shoulder. "Anyone else who doesnt want our precious baby to be corrupted by this evil soul come over here." 

Chan sighed and looked around the room hoping that no one would move. Seungmin moved first obviously taking his boyfriends side. Next came felix, then minho, followed by changbin. Chan frowned and looked at woojin who was still standing beside him.

"Im sorry chan, but jeongin is only 17. Jungkooks 20 and quite frankly you know all too well what goes through a 20 year olds head. Not to mention hes been in this industry a lot longer and well youve heard the songs that they sing." Woojin walked over to everyone else and chan just sighed.

"Looks like your alone chan." Hyunjin said a small smirk on his face.

"No im not." He said as he walked over placing his hand on hyunjins other shoulder. "I dont want the two of them together, i was just trying to be the bigger man, but obviously if everyone agrees, then i dont have to be that person. Hyunjin smiled and nodded his head glad that no one wanted the two of them dating.


	8. Jeongin and jungkook

Jeongin sat outside while the rest of his band talked about his relationship choices. He would admit that it mad him mad but what could he do. It wasnt like he could just bust in there and tell them all off. He didnt want them to hate him.

He sighed as he decided to go for a walk around the hotel not wanting to just sit there anymore. 

He may have been walking around ainlessly for about fifteen minutes before he ran right into someone. 

"I am so sorry-" he started to apologize but he heard the familiar laugh and looked up seeing jungkook smiling at him. Jeongin felt his heart throb and looked away. 

Jungkook frowned seeing jeongin look away not even saying anything. "Hey are you okay?" He asked grabbing jeongins chin and making him look up at him. He seemed so sad and his cheeks were puffy as if he had been crying.

Jeongin just shook his head admitting defeat as he wrapped his arms around jungkook holding onto him tightly.

Jungkook held the boy close letting him cry not saying anything. He sat down pulling jeongin into his lap stroking the youngers hair. He didnt know what had brought this out and quite frankly he wasnt sure if he wanted to know.

"Are you better now?" Jungkook said jeongins crying having lessened by now. Jeongin just nodded his head still not saying anything. Jungkook frowned and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

"If you want to talk you can, im not going to force you." Jungkook was the maknae of BTS so he didnt really have many chances at being a hyung but this was his boyfriend. Jungkook couldnt just be his normal bratty self, he had to step up and comfort him. 

"Im fine hyung i promise." Jeongin said wipping his tears streaked cheeks. "I have to get back the rest of my band." His voice cracked and jeongin tried to stand up but jungkook pulled him back into his lap.

"Can i tell you a story, maybe it will make you feel better, okay?" He could tell jeongin wanted to leave but jungkook could tell something was really wrong. Jeongin just nodded his head a jungkook smiled.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful prince, but he didnt think he was beuatiful. You see, it was because he was cursed by an evil witch to only see bad things about himself. He never saw the good that he offered the world so he locked himself away. He never saw anyone and it hurt because he wanted to have contact. He wanted to know what it was like to love someone and what it was like to be loved." 

Jungkook could see that jeongin was actually listening to him so he continued.

"Well he couldnt stay hidden away for forever. Many people heard about the prince who hid himself, but no one wanted to see him. They all thought that he was hideous and evil so no one cared. However an advisor that had grown up in the castle and knew the prince when he was young wasnt afraid. He went to his rooms, but he couldnt get in. He tried everything in his power to open the door, but it wouldnt budge."

"At this point the prince hated himself. He didnt think anyone would ever love him and that he would die alone. However he heard someone at his door and wanted to see who was there. He barely opened the door and the advisor couldnt see him. The advisor asked if he could see the prince but he was rejected. This hurt the advisor deeply but he didnt stop. He was persitant and he kept coming everyday asking to see the prince."

"He would talk to the door hoping the prince would hear and listen to him. It made the advisor so happy whenever he would respond and the two continued like this for many years. It wasnt until one day the advisor asked to see the prince. When the prince rejected to be seen the advisor said that he didnt care what he looked like. For all he could care he could have no teeth and thinning hair with yellow skin. The prince didnt know what to think about this but he opened the door."

"The advisor was confused because he thought that the prince was beautiful and didnt understand why he would lock himself away. When he asked the prince told him that he was cursed. The advisor shook his head and said that there was no such thing as that. The prince just never knew what true beauty was and without anyone positive in his life, all he saw was the negative thoughts. He never had anyone to tell him he was beautiful but now the advisor was there. Now he would be the person to say he was beautiful. His words made the prince cry because no one had ever told him that. The prince knew in that moment that this was what love really was, and they lived happily ever after."

Jungkook smiled looking down at jeongin who was smiling.

"That was a cute story, where did you hear it from?"

"I made it up." Jungkook said shrugging his shoulders and caused jeongin to laugh. "Now that i told you a story, can you tell me one?" Jungkook said looking at jeongin. He bit his lip and jungkook popped his head.

"Stop that." He said frowning at jeongin who rubbed his head glaring at jungkook playfully. "Now will you tell me your story?"

"Alright but im not a good story teller." Jeongin said knowing jungkook wanted to know what happened.

"Once upon a time there was a boy who was lonely. He had friends and he loved them but he felt as if they loved each other more then they loved him. So this boy decided that he wanted to have a new friend. Except he didnt want this to be a friend. He wanted someone to love. He found someone who he thought had potential and he started to hang around them. Well he started to love the boy but it made his friends mad. He kept it a secret that the two of them loved each other, but one of his friends found out. He was forced to tell everyone and they all seemed so mad and upset at him. He was confused as to why and they went to discuss what to do about the boy. However the boy wasnt allowed to know what they said..." 

jeongin didnt know what else to say since he had already said everything that happened.

Jungkook gritted his teeth. What was wrong with his bandmates. How could they possibly get mad at jeongin just for being in a relationship. It honestly baffled him and he wasnt sure as to why they had to discuss this without him either.

"Jungkook can i ask you a question?"

"Of course jeongin." He looked at his fox like eyes and he could see the sadness in them. It almost broke his heart to see such a young boy looking this sad. His eyes should be filled with happiness, not confusion and regret and depression.

"Do you actually love me, or do you just want to try something new? Do you just want to have a little fun on tour and then just leave me alone and broken?" Jeongin felt his eyes tearing up and he had to look away from jungkook.

Jungkook was absolutly shocked. He never thought that someone would think that and especially not jeongin.

"Look at me." Jungkook grabbed his chin and forced him to look at jungkook. He smiled softly at the boys who was sniffling just slightly and tears were streaming down his face. "I love you jeongin. I dont know why you asked me what you did, but im denying it all. I would never use you and i will not leave you alone and broken. I will always be there for you. Do you understand? I dont care how far apart we are or the fact that were from different companies, i will always find time for you." 

Jeongin felt his eyes burning with tears but he was smiling. Fot once in a long time he was crying tears of happiness. He wrapped his arms around jungkook and hugged him tightly. He couldnt belive what he had just said to him. He really did love him.

Jungkook held the boy closely and leaned down kissing his lips softly. He could feel jeongin smiling and he smiled back letting his eyes close.

If he could choose he would take jeongin with him. He would make bighit take him in. Maybe they could form a new group around jeongin. He would never have to dance in the back or get left out on song lyrics. He could be the center of the group.

Jeongin pulled back smiling and stood up slowly. "I need to get back now, im sorry for doubting you." Jeongin said looking down as if he were a scared puppy. Jungkook just nodded frowning slightly as he hugged him again.

"I love you jeongin, dont ever let anyone tell you differently." Jeongin smiled and nodded his head as he pulled away walking back to his hyungs. The hyungs that jungkook didnt like because they didnt love jeongin the way he should be loved.


	9. What do we do now

Jeongin walked away from jungkook wanting to run back and stay in his arms. However he knew his hyungs were most likely going to start looking for him soon. He wasnt wrong cause shortly after he started walking he saw hyunjin looking frantically down the hall.

"Jeongin! Where have you been?" Hyunjin practically threw himself on top of jeongin wrapping his arms around him. Jeongin pulled away still mad at hyunjin. He wouldnt be in the predicament if it wasnt for him.

"I just went for a walk. I felt wierd just sitting outside the door while you guys talked about me." There was spite hidden in his words and he saw hyunjins face drop and he sighed.

"Anyways, we all want to talk to now, so come on." Hyunjin reached for jeongins hand but he moved out of the way walking towards the rooms.

"You dont need to hold my hand, i know how to get there." Jeongin didnt see the flash of anger on hyunjins face that he quickly shook off. Jeongin walked back to the room and opened the door all of his hyungs on the floor together. 

Chan looked up and patted the space beside him but jeongin remained standing. Chan frowned and stood up to address the elephant in the room.

"Um, jeongin so we discussed what was happening between you and jungkook and weve come to a descision."

"Hold on can i interrupt you for a moment." Chan was a bit shocked but nodded his head. Jeongin looked down his hands clenching the hem of his shirt.

"I dont understand this whole thing. I dont get why its such a big deal that im dating someone. Its not a bad thing that i want to be loved so why are all of you guys making it out as if it is. Im not stupid, i see the hateful glares you give him, and the rude comments yall say behind closed doors. I know you dont like him, but i dont see why not. He hasnt done anything to hurt me so why are you all acting as if he has?" 

Jeongin looked around the room and saw that no one would make eye contact with him. 

"Jeongin, we know how this ends. Youre just going to get hurt when this tour ends and you two wont be able to see each other. Do you really think jungkook is just going to stop having fun and doing the things he wants to do just because of you. Your going to feel betrayed when this all ends and we just dont want that to happen." Chan said finally looking jeongin in the eyes. They were bloodshot and wet and his cheeks were puffy. Jeongin looked horrible and he looked so upset and chan couldnt take it.

"We just want what is best for you." Woojin added bringing the smaller boy towards his chest. He could tell jeongin started crying again and he looked at chan. Maybe they had acyually gotten through to him this time. That was until jeongin pushed away from woojin wipping his eyes.

"You want what is best for me? How can you even say that? I am my own person and i can make my own decisions! Im not stupid and i know what i can handle! None of you know jungkook like i know him. Quite frankly hes the only one who truly understands what i need!"

"He understands what you need? So was he there when you thought you were going to get kicked out of the band? Was he there when you said you smile to make people think your happy? Has he been the one to drag you out of the practice room when youve gone to far? No, he hasnt jeongin, but you know who was! I was there for you! I have always been there for you and yet you go to him! I thought i was the closest to you, i thought that you would tell me all your secrets, i thought that we had something special!" Hyunjin had started yelling at jeongin and it made him want to cry even more.

"You say you care and that you love me yet you go and fuck seungmin with me in the room! Did you realize that i loved you hyunjin! I wanted to be with you so bad, but no you chose seungmin over me! Actually you chose everyone over me! It always seems as if im the last pick for you guys. You all want to be luvey duvey with each other and you just want to ignore me. I swear sometimes it feels as if im not in this band!"

"What do you mean you dont feel like your apart of this band! We love you jeongin-"

"Sure you may love me like a brother or as a freaking child but you dont love me. Not the way jungkook loves me at least."

"Oh my fucking gosh, will you stop with jungkook already! He doesnt love you jeongin, how could he possibly love you! All you are is some bratty kid who is just drifting-"

"Hyunjin thats enough!" Chan yelled stepping in between the two boys. Jeongin stood there shocked at what hyunjin had just said. If he possibly had any feelings left for the boy he considered his closest friend, they were all gone by now.

Jeongin turned around and the door opened quickly.

\---

Jungkook was worried for jeongin. He saw the way that he had looked when he left. Jungkook felt oddly cold without having the younger against him. He sighed as he heard his door open and jimin and teayung poked their heads out.

"Everything okay out here." Jimin asked looking at his maknae worry written on his face.

"Honestly i dont know, he seemed so upset." Jungkook didnt know what to do in this situation. He didnt know if he should just give him space or if he should chase after him and never leave his side.

"Jungkook, if hes upset you need to be there for him. Even if he doesnt want it, you need to be there with him. They never realize how much they need someone until they are gone." Jimin said pulling jungkook into a hug.

Jungkook wanted to cry and he wasnt even sure why. He never thought that he would get this attatched to someone. Maybe it was because he saw so much of himself in jeongin.

Jungkook nodded his head backing away from jimin. "Thanks jimin, i have to go now." Jimin smiled and nodded his head watching jungkook walk down the hall.

He didnt know exactly where jeongin slept but he would just listen out for his voice. Hopefully he would be able to find him before anything bad happened. He could hear what sounded like an arguement from one of the rooms.

Jungkook pressed his ear to the door really hoping that it wasnt some random couple arguing, that would be awkward. 

He could hear the familiar voices yelling and he gritted his teeth listening to everything that they were saying. How coulf they possibly act like this right now. 

"Oh my fucking gosh, will you stop with jungkook already! He doesnt love you jeongin, how could he possibly love you! All you are is some bratty kid who is just drifting-"

Jungkook gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He could feel his nails digging into his skin and he knew he drew blood. He grabbed the door handle noticing that it wasnt locked and he pushed the door open.

Jeongin was facing him his eyes completely red and his face wet with tears as they fell from his cheeks. Jungkook ran to the boy and pulled him into a hug. He started crying harder as he held onto jungkooks shirt soaking it through.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you! Do you not realize that he is already upset and you just have to go and practically tell him that no one could love him!"

"Thats not what-"

"Listing off reasons why one person cant love him is the same thing as saying those are reasons no one will love him! You all say that youre his friend, but clearly none of you care about his wellbeing! If you did, he wouldnt look like this right now!"

"Oh and you care for his wellbeing. If you did you wouldnt lead him on! You two will never see each other after this! Even if you guys stay in contact your not just going to stop doing everything that you do for him! Are you telling me that whenever jeongin is nowhere to be seen and youre fucking horny that you wont cheat on him!"

"No, i wouldnt cheat on him because i actually love him!"

"Bullshit!" Jungkook wanted to sucker punch this guy right now. Hyunjin was infuriated at jungkook right now and if it wasnt for jeongin holding onto him tightly he wouldve lunged at him and choked him to death.

"Let me ask you a question, hyunjin, right? Have you ever really loved someone?"

"Of course i have!" Hyunjin scoffed not lnowing where this was going.

"Would you cheat on them?"

"No of cour-"

"Bullshit."

"What did you say."

"If you really loved someone you wouldnt cheat on them and yet you claim you love jeongin with all your heart and yet youre with seungmin. So youre the bad guy, not me. Im ending this right here and right now. Jeongin is coming with me and i dont care what any of you have to say. If you try and stop me i will end your career." Jungkooks eyes were dark and no one even attempted to move or to make a sound.

Jungkook turned around and picked jeongin up holding him bridal style. He walked out of the room leaving jeongins band mates shocked.

"What the hell did you do hyunjin?" Chan said fuming with rage. Chan looked ant hyunjin but didnt say anything else when he saw the rage on his face. It almost looked as if he wanted to kill someone.


	10. Jeongin, can we talk

Jeongin had fallen asleep and jungkook refused to leave his side even though there was an angry jin at the door. He told jimin and tae not to open the door but of course they had to open the door.

"Jungkook, what the hell!"

"Shh, hes sleeping." Jungkook said glaring at jin. He felt jeongin moving and he started humming softly rubbing the boys back. He smiled when he stilled and was still asleep.

"What jin." He said not moving clearly being disrespectful. Jimin and tae exchanged looks and slowly left the room leaving jungkook and jin alone.

"Jungkook explain to me why chan just came to me at the brink of tears saying you kidnapped their child." Jin said really trying to stay calm. He almost didnt want to believe what chan said but clearly he wasnt wrong. He was not expecting to walk in and see jungkook cuddling a sleeping jeongin.

"It was not kidnapping." 

"Then what do you call this?"

"Protecting him." Jin was baffled at jungkooks reponse finding it hard to believe.

"Jungkook, go give him back now." Jin said shaking his head hoping that this was just jungkook being mad at jimin and tae and stealing a cuddle buddy.

"No, its a toxic environment and i refuse to let him go back."

"Toxic? Jungkook theres nothing toxic about a bunch of friends who love and care for each other." Jin was confused as to what jungkook was saying. Chan crying because he thought his maknae was gone was heartbreaking. He doesnt know whats going on but he will figure it out.

"You werent there jin. You dont know everything. Sure chan may have been on the brink of tears, but thats because i threatened his career. I-"

"What do you mean you threatened his career? Jungkook i know you like jeongin but-"

"I didnt threaten his career just because i like jeongin. Jeez jin, let me freaking explain!" Jin frowned but he didnt say anything as he waited for the younger to explain.

"Jeongin came to me crying because his 'friends' decided that they wanted to discuss our relationship without him. They were mad and when jeongin came back i followed and listened to what they had to say. They asked jeongin if he thought that i could love him because he was a brat. He didnt get to finish the sentence but the damage was already done. "

Jin frowned at looked at the two maknaes. "Jungkook thats terrible, but you cant do this. He is still apart of stray kids..."

"I know, i was going to let him perform, but i want him beside me whenever he isnt on stage." Jungkook held onto the sleeping boy daring jin to try and take him.

Jin knew that he couldnt do anything at this point and he frowned. "Alright, just dont let this affect either of your careers, please." Jin said and jungkook smiled nodding his head. Jin sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room. 

Jungkook nuzzled his head into jeongins neck and smiled as he fell asleep.

\---

Jungkook stayed true to his words. He didnt leave jeongins side and quite frankly hyunjin was pissed. It had been almost a week since he had taken jeongin from him and the only time that he got to see or talk to jeongin was on stage.

Everything was awkward and everyones mood had soured because of what jungkook did. They couldnt even do anything about it because their career was on the line. They just finished their performance and jeongin was the first off the stage like always. Hyunjin tried to catch up to him but jeongin seemed to blend into the crowd of stage hands.

Hyunjin felt heat rising in his chest when he saw jungkook passing by him smiling and preparing to go on stage. He wanted to grab him by the throat and watch as he struggled to breath. He knew he wasnt the only one who wanted to hurt jungkook, but maybe he was the only one who would be happy if something terrible happened to him.

Hyunjin frowned as he felt chan place a hand on his shoulders.

"Come on lets go sit down." He said as he began pulling him towards their break room. He looked at chan as they both sat down, hyunjin laying his head in chans lap. Chan seemed tired, even more so then usual, but then again this must hit him hard as the leader. 

Granted, hyunjin had the roughest time. He didnt care what anyone else said. Jeongin was his and now he didnt have him anymore. Everyone else saw him as a child or as a little brother, but hyunjin didnt see him like that.

"Jeongin looked good out there." Hyunjin heard felix say his voice cracking just slightly.

"Yeah, i loved it whenever he accidentiatly dropped his mic and had to run after it." Jisung said smiling.

"Oh yeah that was funny." Felix said. Hyunjin gritted his teeth as he saw the two of them laying on the floor together. 

"Yeah but lets talk about how cute it was whenever he started apologizing to the stays since he wasnt in the last vlive." Jisung said a small frown forming on his lips.

"I miss him..." felix said tears forming in his eyes. "I miss the fact that he was always the first one awake and would always save me an extra pancake."

"I miss his cuddles." Jisung said and felix insticintively brought him into a hug. The two looked as if they wanted to cry and hyunjin couldnt help but be mad. 

He saw chan looking at him worried and when hyunjin stood up to leave the room he spoke up.

"Hyunjin are you okay?"

"Im fine." He said as he left the room not even turning back. He would admit that hes been a bit cold to his friends but jeongin was gone. Also it wasnt like they treated him any better. They got mad at him after jeongin left and he knew that they blamed him even though he wasnt at fault.

He looked up and saw jeongin talking to one of the makeup noonas and he smiled. This was his chance, he would finally be able to talk to him.

Jungkook wasnt around and jeongin wasnt hiding in their break room. He walked over slowly jeongin not being able to see him from this angle.

"Jeongin, its been a while." Jeongin jumped at the voice and turned around frowning when he saw hyunjin. He was expecting him to smile and to run at him with joy. He expected him to say that he was sorry and that he was forgiven and they would be happy again, yet there was none of that.

"Hey hyunjin." Jeongin said avoiding eye contact. Everytime he saw hyunjin all he could think about was that last conversation. It took a while for him to calm down last time and the last thing he needed was hyunjin to start anything else.

"Can we talk?"

"Sorry but i have to get going." Jeongin said turning to walk away from him. Hyunjin let him walk a little ways away so that it was quiet and there were less people. Hyunjin easily caught up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Jeongin let me talk please."

"Let me go hyunjin." Jeongin said his eyes growing wide as he winced at hyunjins grip. He tried pulling away but hyunjin pulled him closer holding him against his chest tightly.

"Jeongin, im sorry that i upset you." Jeongin stood still and looked up finding it hard to believe that hyungin was apologizing. "I know i said some things i shouldnt have and i wanted to say im sorry. I understand if you dont forgive me right this second but please just at least think about it."

Jeongin looked away and frowned. Hyunjin had apologized to him. He definatly didnt forgive him but maybe he could give him a second chance. After all they were still a band and they wouldnt be able to function like this.

He saw the way everyone looked at him as if they wanted to cry. He really could see that they missed him and it broke his heart. Yet then again they hated jungkook and he loved him. He couldnt just give up on jungkook especially after this past week.

It was so nice spending time with him. The two of them did everything together. He was certain that fans knew something was up by this point. They had kissed in public and if there wasnt a picture it would surprise jeongin. The two of them slept in the same bed and were inseperable.

They would eat together and they would go out on dates and quite frankly it made jeongin so happy. he didnt just want to give up on that.

"Jeongin, please say something." Hyunjin brought jeongin back to the converstation and jeongin looked down.

"Hyunjin i love that your apologizing and i accept it, but i cant forgive you. You really hurt me and quite frankly im not sure if i can go back to how i used to be with you, but i would love to be friends again." He meant that he couldnt go back to how he loved hyunjin more then anything. He couldnt love him like that, but it wasnt like hyunjin cared about that.

"Jeongin maybe i can change your mind, maybe we could be better then what we used to be. I could make you forget about jungkook altogether and show you what love really is." Hyunjin was leaning in and a few weeks ago jeongin would have leaned in as well.

He found himself trying to break away from hyunjin but he had an iron grip around him. Hyunjin pressed his lips against jeongin and he couldnt do anything but let him kiss him.


	11. Hyunjin...

Hyunjin pulled back seeing jeongins face flushed and his eyes closed tightly. Hyunjin smiled softly as he carressed his cheek and leaned his forehead against jeongin.

"Dont lie to me, i know youve been dreaming about that for years now." Jeongins eyes widened as he regeistered what hyunjin had just said.

"What?" Jeongin backed up hyunjin finally letting go of him. Hyunjin smiled at him and in the past jeongin would have blushed from the love that was in it but now it seemed wrong.

"Jeongin im not stupid, i know you have feelings for me."

"No, i dont hyunjin, maybe in the past i did, but not anymore." Jeongin was shaking his head. Hyunjins smile faded and he felt scared. He felt as if he should start running but this was hyunjin. He hadnt done anything to hurt him, yet.

"Your lying to me, you know its not nice to lie jeongin." He took a step towards jeongin who instinctively took one back.

"Hyunjin i have to go now." His voice was shaky and he really wished that jungkook was here, but he was performing. Hyunjin frowned as he took big steps to close the distance between them.

"Jeongin i thought you said you wanted to be friends? How can we possibly get back to how we were when youre scared of me?" Hyunjin said bring his hand up to hold jeongins chin. He felt his skin crawl at his touch but he was frozen in place. He couldnt move at all. Why couldnt he move? 

"N-not like this." Jeongins voice was weak and he hated it. He wanted to place his foot down and say that he didnt want to go back to how he was. He didnt want to love hyunjin like that but he couldnt find a way to say it like that.

Hyunjin smirked as he moved closer to him. He could feel the heat radiating off of him and hyunjin could feel his arousal spiking. 

"Can i help you?" The voice was deep and filled with hatred. Hyunjin dropped his hand and turned his head to see jungkook standing there. He was sweating profusely and was breathing hard.

Jeongin finally found the will to move and ran over to jungkook grabbing the back of his shirt hiding behind him. 

Hyunjin gritted his teeth hating how the maknae was treating him right now.

"Didnt i tell you to leave him alone?" Jungkook said his eyes darkening.

"Jungkook can we just go please." Jungkook turned around seeing the fear in jeongins eyes and sighed pulling him into a hug.

"Alright innie, we can go." Jungkook said smiling when he saw jeongin sigh in relief.

"You have no right to call him that." Hyunjin said hating how he stole the nickname he made for jeongin.

Jeongin looked up at jungkook and shook his head. Jungkook looked around and spotted jin smiling.

"Jin, can you take jeongin to the vans for me." Jin nodded as he came over.

"What? No im not leaving without you jungkook." Jeongin looked at him and then looked at hyunjin frowning.

"Ill be fine." jungkook said smiling brightly. "I just need to say something to him first. Ill be right over there, i promise." Jeonfin sighed knowing there wasnt anything he could do. He followwd after jin and jungkook waited until they were out of earshot.

"Will you just fucking leave him alone. He is my boyfriend and he is off limits understand!"

"He was mine first!"

"Not anymore!"

"You are just a spoiled brat who thinks he can have whatever he wants. Well not this time jeon jungkook! Innie is mine!"

"Last time i checked he rejected you." Jungkook said calmly and he saw the hatred and anger crossing his face. He didnt need this going any further, he didnt want to start fighting for jeongins sake.

"He still wants me! Ive been his fantasy for years, its not that easy to just get over!"

"I dont care, if i catch you touching him again i will make sure you end up out on the streets." Jungkook turned away before he did anything that he regretted. 

Hyunjin clenched his fists as he watched jungkook walk away. Hyunjin couldnt stand the black mail and knew the only way he could get out of this was by playing jungkooks game. Yet, he didnt know anything about the idol and everyone loved him. How could he possibly get jeongin to turn his back on him?

Jungkook met everyone else at the vans and jeongin instantly threw hinself onto him.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? You didnt start a fight did you?" Jungkook held his finger up to jeongins lips to silence him and smiled.

"Dont worry, i walked away before it could get worse." He saw jeongin visably sigh out of relief and he couldnt help but smile, but then his face quickly darkened as he thought back to the scene he had walked in on.

"He didnt do anything to you did he?" Jungkook asked as he looked over the boys body for signs of anything.

"No, he just wanted to apologize and talk." He said his voice quiet. Jungkook sighed and pulled the younger into a hug and kissed his lips softly.

Jeongin didnt know why he lied but he didnt want to start a war between them so maybe that was why.

"Come on lets just get going." They climbed in the vans and went back to the hotel. Jeongin showered and then jungkook followed after. Jeongin honestly wished that jungkook would join him but jungkook hasnt tried to do anything like that yet. 

Jeongin didnt mind that it was just kisses and cuddles, but he didnt make him feel like a boyfriend versus a child. He may not be completely ready to have sex or anything but any kind of affection other then the normal would be nice.

Jungkook climbed into bed with him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around jeongins slim waist and kissed him goodnight.

The next morning was a rare day that they had off. They were officially half way through the tour and they decided to use their one day off for now. Jungkook wanted to sleep in but at seven in the morning he could hear jeongin getting up and showering. He sighed as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

Jeongin tried to be quiet as he showered. He through on one of jungkooks shirt and a pair of boxers not feeling like putting anything else on. He crept out of the bathroom quietly but he saw jungkook lying awake in the bed. 

"Im so-"

"Get over here." Jungkook said looking at jeongin. He walked over and climbed in the bed and he could see jungkooks eyes look over him as he snuggled up next to him. 

Jungkook propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at jeongin. He seemed so groggy and jeongin couldnt help but smile.

"You can go back to sleep, ill jist play on my-" jeongin was cut off by a kiss from the older boy and he smiled as he opened his mouth allowing jungkook to take control.

He pulled back as he smiled and pulled jeongin closer to him. Jeongin laid his head against jungkooks chest and smiled up at him.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Jeongin said rolling onto his stomach so that he could look at jungkook better.

"Just planning on staying with you baby." He said smiling as he played in jeongins damp hair.

"Can we get coffee and doughnuts?" 

"Hmm, i dont know?"

"Please kookie." Jeongin said with pupoy dogs eyes and he could see jungkook smile.

"Alright, but were bringing them back, i dont feel like staying out all day." Jungkook said and jeongin nodded. 

"Actually ill just go, you can stay up here." Jungkook patted jeongins head and he frowned. "Dont start protesring."

"I didnt even say anything."

"I know you though." Jeongin frowned and crossed his arms not wanting to be treated like a child. First the cuddles, then the pat on the head, and now hes scolding him. Jeongin couldnt help but feel as if jungkook didnt really see him as a boyfriend. 

Jungkook smiled as he left jeongin in the room alone and he sighed laying back on the bed.

Maybe hyunjin could show him what proper love was? Jeongin felt his face flush and he slapped himself hard. There was no way that he just thought that. He loved jungkook and jungkook loved him. Hyunjin was hust playing mind games. He sighed as he grabbed his phone and saw that he had multiple messages from hyunjin and chan as well. 

It wasnt abnormal for him to have messages from the memebers and he read through chans quickly. It was always the same. They all apologized and said how much they loved him and missed him and that they wanted him to come back.

Jeongin wanted to but they would just make him leave jungkook and he didnt think that he could handle that right now. he clicked on the messages from hyunjin and froze.

"Jungkook cant make you happy like i can."

"Im the only one who really knows what you need innie."

"I bet he isnt making you happy."

"I just saw jungkook leave your room."

"Poor baby probably doesnt want to be alone."

"I could come and keep you company."

"Id make that bed feel less empty." 

Jeongin dropped the phone on the bed and felt his breath get caught in his throat. He had to force himself to breath as he picked his phone back up and deleted the messages. 

Jeongin sat there for a while not keeping track of time. His phone kept going off but jeongin ignored the sounds. He heard a knock on the door and jumped turning his head to look at the door quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh whos kncoking on the door????


	12. Youre cute

Jeongin felt his body tense up at the knock on the door. He stood up slowly wondering on whether or not he should open the door.

"Jeongin open the door, my hands are full." Jeongin released his breath as he heard jungkook talking on the other side of the door. He quickly opened the door smiling when he saw jungkook holding two bags and two cups of coffee.

"Alright here you go, three parts sugar, one part cream, and one part coffee." Jungkook held out one of the cups and jeongin smiled grabbing it from him.

"Thank you hyung, but what kind of doughnuts you get." Jeongin said as he peered at the bag.

"Oh i just got chocolate and glazed doughnuts since i dont really know what you like." Jungkook shrugged as he placed the bags on the bed taking a seat on the edge patting it for jeongin to sit down.

He smiled as he sat down next to jungkook and laid his head against his shoulder. The two of them ate and drank in silenece just enjoying each others company. 

After they had finished their coffee jungkook laid back down pulling jeongin with him.

"Your awfully cuddly this morning." Jeongin said smiling at the older boy.

"Only because youre too cute." Jungkook leaned in and kissed his forehead making jeongin feel like a child. He frowned as he turned over so that his back was to jungkooks chest. 

Jungkook propped himself up on his arm frowning. Jeongin normally didnt like not being able to see him. He had said that it felt weird when someone hugged him from behind. That was one of the main reasons he pushed his members away.

"Jeongin are you okay?" He said as he turned jeongin over onto his back so that he could see his face.

"Yeah im fine." Jeongin flashed a smile that seemed almost as bright as his other smiles, but it was off. It wasnt even like jungkook could tell you why it was wrong, but he just knew it was.

"Dont lie to me please. If something is bothering you just tell me." Jungkook said sadness dripping off of his voice. Jeongin frowned and had to stop himself from biting his lip knowing jungkook hated that.

"How do you really see me?"

"Jeongin is this about hyunjin? How many times do i have to tell you that i love you? You have no reason to be so self conscious. You are beautiful and talented and you just have a personality that brings a smile to anyones face. Anytime that i see you i want to be around that warmth, so please stop doubting my love for you."

Jeongin was smiling. He had heard this speech in various ways but it was always heartwarming whenever jungkook gave it to him.

"I honestly wasnt talking about that."

"Oh... then what were you talking about. " jungkooks face blushed red from embarressment as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Oh...um....well you see ive noticed that you havent tried anything yet." Jeongin had to look away because he could feel his face growing red.

Jungkook wanted to coo at how adorable he looked right now. He smiled as he held jeongins face with both of his hands.

"Jeongin you are seventeen and you havent done anything, i didnt want to try anything and have either you or someone else thinking i just wanted sex from you. If you want me to be more foreward i can." 

Jeongin felt his neck and his ears heating up at the straightforewardness of the whole thing but he found himself smiling.

"I understand why you did it, but i was expecting you to have more sexual thoughts than what i had of you."

"Oh so you have sexual thoughts about me?" Jeongins eyes widened as he realized what he just said. He jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom hiding himself and his embarressment.

"Jeongin there is nothing wrong with that. Honestly it is completely normal, there is no need to be embarressed about it." He could hear jungkook giggling on the other side and he sighed. He knew that it was normal but it was still embarrassing. He opened the door slowly and walked out. 

Jungkook smiled as he wrapped his arms around jeongins waist and let his head rest on jeongins shoulder. Jeongin leaned back into him smiling.

Jungkook smirked to himself as he tilted his head and nibbled on jeongins neck licking it softly. He felt jeongin jump and pull away from him his face red once again. Jungkook couldnt help but laugh causing the younger to start pouting.

"Isnt that what you wanted?"

"You could have warned me first."

"Oh so i cant do anything without telling you first?"

"Yes."

"I cant do that."

"Why." Jungkook just shrugged his shoulders causing the younger to sigh.

"You seriously cant tell me why?"

"I like having the factor of surprise on my side." Jungkook grabbed jeongins hands and pulled him close to him pecking his lips. He wasnt going to rush through things. He was going to take this slow and wait for jeongin to make the signs first.

"Alright, fine you can keep your element of surprise." Jungkook smiled and led jeongin to the bed so they could both lay down. Jeongin fit nicely with jungkooks body as if the two of them were puzzle pieces.

"So what made you ask me that anyways?" Jeongin frowned as he felt his cheeks reddening again.

"Oh well, i might have noticed that weve never showered together and it seemed as if hyunjin and seungmin never showered without the other."

"Well theyve been dating longer, correct?

"Yeah i guess thats true."

"Dont worry well get to that point, but i didnt want to rush things. Ill take this at your pace." Jeongin smiled as he nuzzled his head into jungkooks chest.

At least he wasnt being seen as a child, that was the good part. It wasnt like he wanted to have sex right now anyways, but it was nice that he wasnt just a baby.

"Jeongin can i ask you a question?"

"Of course." Jeongin looked up and saw that jungkooks face wasnt smiling but instead he seemed oddly focused.

"Why did you like hyunjin?" Jeongin almost choked on the air he was breathig. He saw that jungkook was being completely serious.

Jeongin looked down having to think for a moment.

"Well on the survival show, he was always so willing to help me out. I wasnt nearly as good as everyone else so i felt as if i was going to get sent home. Honestly i was surprised that it was minho hyung and felix that were kicked off, but luckily they got to stay." Jeongin saw jungkook raise his eyebrow as if telling him to carry on.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Jeongin chuckled sheepishly and he saw jungkook smile.

"So hyunjin always helped me out whenever i needed it and he was also going to school so i knew that he could understand what i was going through. He seemed so nice and caring and not to mention he was funny. Whenever i was around him i couldnt help but smile. I guess thats why i liked him, oh yeah and he was hot." 

"You said 'was' a lot."

"I know, i dont see him the same way anymore. After meeting you i realized that my world didnt revolve around hwang hyunjin and i started liking you."

Jungkook smiled feeling better knowing that hyunjin wasnt even competition anymore. Granted he wasnt ever competetion because jungkook would have won anyways.

"Alright, now tell me why you like me?" Jeongin said looking at him his eyes wide with hope.

"Alright, when i saw you in the elevator i thought you were absolutly adorable. Whenever i found out you were an idol it just made things easier. Im not going to lie when i say that ive slept with fans and i would have asked if you wanted to come to my room if i wasnt going to meet you guys. You being an idol made it easier for me to see you and i saw how precious you were." 

Jeongin looked at him his mouth slightly opened.

"You wanted to sleep with me because you thought i was an adorable fan?"

"Dont say it like that. Thats not how i see you now so it doesnt matter. Now you are an adorable boyfriend who i want to sleep with." Jeongin couldnt help but laugh as his face began to heat up.

"Dont worry, i wont do anything until you want me too."

"Thank you hyung?" Jeongin said as he smiled leaning into jungkook. It was nice knowing that he would never hurt him. He couldnt help but think back to his encounter with hyunjin.

He didnt care and jeongin knows that if jungkook hadnt gotten off that stage just yet, things would have changed differently.

Either way, none of that matters right now because it was just him and jungkook and that was all that he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you guys could use some adorable fluff!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Jeongin was satisfied with what they had discussed today and he would be perfectly fine if they didnt say anything else for the rest of the day. 

Jeongin closed his eyes as he snuggled close to jungkooks warm body. He listened to his slow breathing and smiled feeling his chest rise and fall.

Jungkook ran his hand up and down jeongins back sending shivers through his spine. He smiled as he tried to fall asleep but jungkooks hand was making it difficult. It was when jungkook pulled his shirt up and he felt his gentle touch that jeongins eyes shot open.

"Im trying to sleep." He said a pout on his face. He saw jungkook was staring at him smiling. His hand didnt stop moving but jeongin didnt mind the touches, they were just distracting.

"Hey if i cant sleep, then i cant let you fall asleep."

"I thought you said i was adorable when i slept."

"You are but i like it when your awake. Its more fun teasing you." He said smiling. Jeongin just rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed.

"Maybe ill just go and sleep in jin and namjoons room then." He said a smirk on his face as he headed for the door.

"Dont you dare." Jungkook said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh now i cant do whatever i want." Jeongin said acting as if he were offended. Jungkook stood up and walked over wrapping his arms around the boys waist.

"Didnt i tell you that you had to stay beside me." He whispered into jeongins ear and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Also i cant let you walk outside in only your boxers." His voice was back to its normal octave and jeongin couldnt help but wish he had that ability.

"Oops, i guess i forgot about that." He said cheesing his braces on full display. Jungkook smiled as he leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Jungkook." Jeongin pulled back from the kiss causing him to frown. "Can we do something other then cuddle?"

"Of course, what do you want to do baby? Maybe we could watch a movie. Some cheesy romance movie that youll cry in."

"First off, i only started crying last time because you were crying. Secondly i wasnt talking about that. Actually nevermind we can just watch a movie." Jeongin said looking away biting on his lip.

Jungkook couldnt help but be aroused. He had always found it attractive when people bit their lips and when jeongin did it, it made his senses go haywire. He bent down kissing him again his hands resting on jeongins hips.

Jeongin smiled as he pulled back again. "Can we watch me before you though?"

"Of course we can." Jungkook grabbed the laptop and flopped on the bed the two of them cuddling close as they watched the movie. Jeongin had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie and jungkook couldnt help but roll his eyes. He turned the movie off and cuddled close to his boyfriend smiling as he drifted of into his own sleep.

\---

The next day their break was over. They had to rush to get on the plane because jungkook didnt want to wake up, so it made everyone late. Luckily they were able to make the flight.

Jungkook and jeongin sat next to each other on the flight and seungmin could feel the hatred coming off of hyunjin. He hadnt been the same since jungkook basically kidnapped jeongin. 

It may be nothing but hyunjin was rougher now. He seemed to be angrier all the time and it started effecting their relaitionship emotionally and physically. Hyunjin hadnt hit him and he knew that he never would, but seungmin couldnt count the times that hyunjin bit his lip too hard to where it started bleeding. 

It didnt just stop there though, hyunjin had dug his nails into his hips and made him bleed. That was all normal because he asked minho and jisung about it and they just laughed. It was normal for couples to leave bruises, and cuts, and to fuck you so hard that it was difficult to walk after. 

Minho had just told him that hyunjin was becoming a bit more passionate and now that they had been regularly having sex hyunjin knew that seungmin wasnt fragile. So seungmin didnt think anything of it. That was at least until last night. Seungmin had bled the first time they had sex, but he never bled after that. Last night hyunjin seemed extra ticked off and it showed whenever he finished and seungmin went to clean up and blood was on the cloth.

It was safe to say that sex didnt feel intimate anymore.

Seungmin looked at hyunjin and frowned when he saw him staring at jeongin. Seungmin always knew that hyunjin loved the boy and seungmin would tease him about it. He couldnt count the many times that seungmin would use jeongin to make hyunjin aroused.

Once he had even called out jeongins name while they were having sex and it hurt seungmin a little but he knew that hyunjin loved him too. 

Seungmin grabbed hyunjins hand and squeezed it softly but hyunjin didnt seem to notice. Seungmin huffed and yanked his hand away roughly. 

Hyunjin looked over and saw seungmin with his arms crossed and he looked away from hyunjin. He was staring out the window and hyunjin rolled his eyes.

Seungmin seemed a bit more needy recently and it was annoying him. He was trying to get jeongin back but all seungmin wanted was his attention. Last night seungmin had interrupted his search so he decided he needed to be punished. Of course he didnt tell seungmin this because the best punishments are ones that they dont even expect.

He had finally found something he could use against jungkook though, but it wasnt necessarily what hyunjin was expecting to find. His plan was absolutly brilliant and fool proof. He would have jeongin back and then everything would be as it was supposed to be. They only had another month on tour and then jungkook would be gone forever.

Jeongin wouldnt realize it at first, but hyunjin was helping him out. This was what was best for him. Hyunjin was the best for jeongin, not jungkook.

The plane had landed and they were finally out of korea for the first time. Sure it may have just been japan, but this was an experiance in its own. They went to the hotel but only to get their rooms and then they were gone. 

Jeongin and jungkook went around Tokyo exploring what they had to offer. They had ended up at a cute little clothing shop. 

Jungkook was the first one to try something on. He came out of the changing room wearing a simple black shirt that had a single white line that curved around his body like a snake. Jeongin smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright my turn." Jeongin had the shirt pressed close to his body hiding it from jungkook as he ran past him and into the changing room.

"You need help in there." Jungkook said smiling as he heard jeongin alsmost choke.

"No, im not a child i can get dressed by myself!"

"You do know its sexy whenever your partner undresses you?" Jungkook said a smirk on his face. Jeongin opened the door his face a bright red. Jungkooks eyes dropped down to see what he was wearing.

He felt his body heat up as he saw the shirt. It was white and cut low just stopping at his sternum. The shirt was designed to be short so that when jeongin lifted his arms purposefully the shirt rode up showing off his abs. What was even worse, was the fact the jeongin had snuck on a pair of short shorts that girls would wear.

"Do you like it?" Jeongin said a knowing smirk on his face.

"Were going to talk about this later, now go change." Jeongin smirked as he walked back into the changing room. Jungkook could have sworn that he was hard but jungkook did everything in his power to not pin the boy down and start fucking him right there.

They had tried on a couple of other clothes jeongin purposefully pushing jungkooks buttons. Jungkook knew he was just wanting some sort of attention but it drove jungkook crazy. They didnt get back to the hotel until almost midnight since they decided to just go for a walk afterwards.

Jungkook and jeongin walked into the bedroom and jeongin went to shower off since he had ended up spilling coke all over himself earlier that day. Jungkook sat on the bed waiting for jeongin to come out. He was going to show him what happened when he tried teasing him.

Jeongin walked out of the bathroom wearing an oversized tshirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Jeongin come over here." Jungkook said his eyelids low and a smirk on his face. Jeongin felt his face growing red as he sat next to him.

"I said over here." Jungkook said pointing to his lap. Jeongin felt his face get hot but he couldnt help but smile as he climbed onto jungkooks lap his legs straddling him. 

Jungkook smiled as he kissed jeongin roughly not letting him come up for air. It was different then all of his other kisses but it definatly wasnt unwelcome. Jungkooks hands pulled jeongins shirt up as he ran his hands over his abdomen and chest. Jeongin couldnt help but moan at the touch.

Jungkook smirked as he pulled back seeing jeongins heavy lidded eyes and his flushed cheeks.

"Good night baby." Jungkook said pushing jeongin off of his lap. Jeongin frowned as he tried to lean in to kiss jungkook but he moved away quickly.

"Jungkook-" he held a finger up to his lips cutting him off.

"You tease me, i lead you on, thats how this works innie." He frowned as he crossed his arms looking away. Jungkook was about to open his mouth when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed as he walked over opening the door expecting jimin. However, when he opened the door he saw a crying hyunjin.

It through him off gaurd as he saw the mascara running down his cheeks that were red and puffy. "Please, can i talk to jeongin..." he stood there in shock as he looked at the boy who clearly had bruises along his neck and jungkook couldnt help but feel bad for the boy.

"Jeongin its hyunjin, he doesnt look too good." Jungkook said looking at the pouting boy. His face dropped as he stood up and saw the state that hyunjin was in.

"Hyunjin!" He ran to the boy and pulled him into a hug just to hear him wince in pain. "I-im sorry, are you okay? What happened?" So many questions ran through his head.

"C-can we tall in private please." His voice was shaking and jeongin nodded.

"Of course we can jinnie, lets go." He held his hand carefully and jungkook frowned not really wanting jeongin to leave with him, but he seemed so hurt that jungkook couldnt stop the two.


	14. Seungmin is hurt...

Jungkook paced back and forth in his room wondering what was taking so long. He understood that this was a serious matter and he shouldnt worry, but he couldnt help it. Hyunjin had come close to crossing a boundary the other day and jungkook didnt exactly trust the boy, but then again what could someone in his state do.

It had been well over fifteen minutes by now and jungkook was getting antsy. He didnt like jeongin not being by his side. Performing was different because he couldnt be beside him, but he could now and he wasnt. He sighed as he walked out the room and down the hall stopping when he saw someone leaving one of the rooms.

\---

Chan frowned as he looked at seungmin. The younger males face was red and puffy, his lip bleeding and his cheek swollen slightly. He couldnt even tell what other injuries he was hiding.

"Seungmin, talk to me please." He reached his hand out and the boy flinched making chan draw his hand back quickly. His frown deepend as he looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"I-i thought it was normal. Minho and jisung said that hyunjin was just being more passionate and that he knew i wasnt fragile, b-but, this isnt passion." Seungmin had tears in his eyes and chan wanted to pull the boy into a hug. "Hes just mad and the worst part of it is that you can see he enjoys it. He liked seeing me in pain, it was awful hyung." 

Seungmin wrapped his arms around chan and he frowned. Seungmin never cried, and he never called chan hyung. He refused to use the proper honerifics because, 'none of you act your age.' Seeing seungmin like this broke chans heart and honestly if he saw hyunjin, he would kill him. First innie, and now seungmin. They were going to have to address this and soon before it got even worse.

"Its okay seungmin, you dont have to talk about it." Chan said petting the boys hair softly as he held onto him tightly his shirt wet from his tears.

"I told him that i wanted to leave. I told him that i couldnt deal with this anymore. I couldnt deal with him staring at jeongin and i couldnt deal with how the only time he looked at me was when we were having sex. I told him that he pushed jeongin away and now he was pushing me away even though i was right there. I wasnt going to leave him and jeongin didnt love him anymore and that he should give up." Seungmin shook his head more tears falling down his face.

"That didnt make him happy. He started screaming at me saying that jeongin still loved him and that i just didnt understand. I was just getting in his way from being able to get jeongin back and that i should be grateful he paid this much attention to me instead of just leaving me for jeongin a long time ago." 

Chan couldnt believe what he was hearing. Hyunjin and seungmin had always seemed like the picture perfect couple. The two of them were inseperable and they never argued.

"It gets worse though. I started yelling at him saying that he was crazy. Jeongin was never going to love him no matter how hard he tried. It was whenever i said that jeongin loved jungkook and not him that he snapped." Seungmin grew quite and chan frowned knowing how to piece everything together.

"Come on lets get to the bathroom so we can clean you up." Chan said offering a soft smile and seungmin smiled slightly nodding his head.

"Alright." He wipped at his eyes as he stood on shaky legs letting chan guide him to the bathroom.

"Can i?" Chan said looking at seungmins shirt and he just nodded letting the older boy take it off. Seungmin winced and chans eyes widened. Seungmin had bruises along his hips and bruises along his neck and collar bone. Parts were bleeding and he felt a lump form in his throat. 

He couldnt believe that hyunjin would do something like this to someone like seungmin who did nothing wrong. He frowned as he looked at the boy.

"Would it be alright if i got woojin to sit in here with you while i go get some ice?" He said trying not to stare at the bruises. Seungmin nodded his head and chan smiled.

"Alright ill be right back with woojin." He said before turning away and walking out of the room. He paused when he saw jungkook standing just a few paces away from him a worried expression clear on his face.

"Do you know where hyunjin might have taken jeongin?" Chan furrowed his eyebrow confused. Last time he heard jungkook wouldnt let hyunjin near jeongin, and especially after what seungmin told him, hyunjin shouldnt be near jeongin.

"Let me get woojin to sit with seungmin and then we can talk." Jungkook just nodded his head and chan couldnt help but feel bad. He could see that he was actually worried about jeongin. Someone who didnt have at least some real feelings toward another wouldnt look like that.

Chan walked into felix, changbin, and jisungs room. Both woojin and minho were sitting in there while chan talked to seungmin. Everyone in the room looked up concern written on their face.

"Woojin, can you sit in there with seungmin while i get some ice and talk to jungkook." Woojin nodded his head not even asking why.

"Why do you need to talk to jungkook hyung?" Felix said confusion written on his face.

"Its a long story, but basically jungkooks worried because jeongin is somewhere with hyunjin." He didnt want to tell them the situation with hyunjin and seungmin just yet.

"Why should he be worried, hyunjin hasnt done anything wrong-"

"Just stop right now, you dont know what youre talking about." Felix shut his mouth seeing the seriousness in chans voice. Chan sighed his face softening.

"Im sorry i yelled, but just let me figure out whats going on right now." Chan said worry and fear clear on his face. Felix nodded as the leader went to walk out.

"Hyung, I can get the ice." Felix said and chan smiled nodding.

"Alright, give it to woojin so he can deal with seungmin." Felix nodded and walked out of the room. Chan sighed as he walked out seeing that jungkook hadnt moved. He stood therr shifting from one leg to the next his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Chan said treating the boy as if he were younger even though they were the same age.

"Well me and jeongin were messing around when we heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and hyunjin was there. I wanted to close it in his face but he was crying and he had bruises around his neck and he was saying that he needed to talk to jeongin. It broke my heart seeing someone acting like that and jeongin was clearly worried so i let them go." Chans eyes widened confused. That didnt sound anything like what seungmin had said.

"That was about fifteen minutes ago and i havent seen them since then." Jungkook let his voice trail off as chan frowned. "You know something that i dont! Tell me what it is now!" Jungkooks cheeks were growing red and his eyes were starting to water. Chan was taken off guard but he did the only thing he knew how to do. 

Jungkook felt chan wrap his arms around him and he pulled him close to his chest.

Chan rubbed the boys back and he felt jungkook lay his head on his shoulder as he started crying.

"Im scared, the last time the two of them were together jeongin looked so scared and hyunjin was clearly making him uncomfortable. Jeongin said everything was fine afterward, but if everything was fine he wouldnt have come running to me to hide behind me, right?"

Chan frowned knowing something was definatly wrong.

"Hey its going to be okay, i promise. Well figure this out. They probably just went to hyunjins room, let me go ask seungmin for his room key." Chan said and jungkook nodded backing up from him wipping at his eyes. Chan frowned as he walked back to his room. There was nothing wrong with jungkook. He clearly worried about the boy and just wanted to protect him. Geez chan felt like an idiot for getting so mad at jeongin.

He smiled at seungmin as he walked over. "Hey i need your room key." He said not planning on emphazing. Both him and woojin shot chan a worried look but neither said anything. He grabbed the room key that seungmin was holding out and nodded his head as he turned away from the pair. 

He walked back outside exchanging looks with jungkook who seemed anxious and nervous and worried. 

He still couldnt believe that he hated jungkook so much even though he knew nothing about his intentions. He clearly cared about jeongin and chan knew he would have to apologize to the both of them.

They stopped outside of hyunjins room and chan paused looking back at jungkook. He knew nothing of what was going on between hyunjin and seungmin and the thought scared him. What if hyunjin got mad at jeongin, would he hurt him like he hurt seungmin.

Jungkook nodded his head wanting chan to hurry up and open the door. He needed to know that everything was okay and he couldnt handle the suspense.

Chan turned towards the door and slid the card through the slot hearing the click. He opened the door and his face dropped. He turned his head to look at jungkook and he could feel the rage that was seeping off of the boy./p>


	15. Hyunjin isnt okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE!!!!!!!!

Hyunjin dragged jeongin into his room and wipped at his eyes as he pulled away from him.

Jeongin frowned wanting to hug him but obviously hyunjin didnt want to be touched. Jeongin sighed as he looked at hyunjin seeing the tears falling down his cheeks and he couldnt help but feel bad. He had been pushing him away and now he was upset. 

He let one little arguement ruin their relationship. Sure it was an important and jeongin wasnt going to change his stance on things, but he did feel bad. Especially for the other day when he ran from him. He was just trying to apologize, sure it may have gotten a little weird but... he sighed, there wasnt really an excuse for what hyunjin tried doing to him. He shook his head trying not to thinl about ttb at and instead focuse on hyunjin.

"Hyunjin, can i ask what happened?" Jeongin said coming closer to him and placing his hand on the boys shoulder. He flinched away from the touch and jeongin backed away frowning. Why wouldnt he have gone to seungmin... unless seungmin was the cause of this.

"Did seungmin hurt you?" Jeongins eyes widened at the thought of him even doing something this harmful, especially to hyunjin.

Hyunjin had to turn away from jeongin to keep himself from smiling. Everything was falling into place and now all he had to do was stall until jungkook eventually came searching for them.

"Hyunjin please answer me. Youre scaring me." Jeongin was truly worried about his friend and the boy that he used to love, yet he wouldnt say anything. He wouldnt even look at him.

"I-i dont wanna talk." Hyunjin said sniffling as he shook his head. Jeongin wanted to start crying for the boy and frowned as he felt his eyes watering. He didnt care anymore, this was hyunjin. Sure hes done somethings that he shouldnt have but that doesnt make him a bad person.

Jeongin pulled the boy into a hug and smiled when he felt him relax.

"Hyunjin youre going to be okay. I wont let anyone hurt you." Jeongin said softly as he rubbed the boys back. He led him to the bed and sat hyunjin leaning into his chest.

Hyunjin smiled as he pulled himself closer to the boy eventually to the point where he was in his lap. This was different from the last time they saw each other. Last time was lovely with how jeongin was clearly afraid of him, but this was nice also. He was basically letting hyunjin do whatever he wanted. He couldnt help but wonder how far he could manipulate the boy.

"Are you feeling better yet baby?" Jeongin was trying to be comforting but he couldnt help but feel awkward. He doesnt know how chan is able to do all of this and still be with woojin. He couldnt help but feel as if he was betraying jungkook in some way.

"Will you stay with me?" Hyunjin looked up at him fear written all over his face. Jeongin felt his heart stop momentarily and he nodded.

"Of course ill stay with you hyunjin, but i need to know whats going on okay? Does this have something to do with seungmin?" Hyunjin bit his lip looking down at his lap. His hands were fiddling with the edge of his shirt and he could tell he was going to start crying again. 

"No, it wasnt h-him." Hyunjin said shaking his head. Jeongin frowned very confused now wondering what could have happened.

"I-im s-sorry jeongin. I-i couldnt fight him off, h-he was bigger then me." Hyunjin broke into more tears and jeongins eyes widened. 

"You dont have to say anything else." Jeongin pulled him into a tight embrace burying his head into hyunjins shoulder. He couldnt believe that this happened to him. Jeongin felt tears well up as he shook his head.

"Im the one who should be sorry. I left you alone hyunjin. I got mad at you just because of jungkook. I shouldnt have left you like that, im sorry." Jeongin didnt regret it but he was sorry. He loved being with jungkook but he couldnt help but feel like he contributed to this somehow.

"Its not your fault innie." Hyunjin said softly and jeongin smiled at him.

"It doesnt matter, im here for you now. If you need anything, ill help you out, okay?" Jeongin smiled and hyunjin knew that he had him in his grasp. This was working out even better then he could possibly imagine.

The door opened slowly and hyunjin pulled himself closer to jeongin holding onto his neck as he situated himself in his lap. He frowned seeing chan but then he saw jungkook behind him.

"Jungkook, chan?" Jeongin looked at the two boys who seemed shocked by what they saw. Hyunjin was holding onto jeongin tightly his face now turned away from the two. He could feel the rage coming off of jungkook as he walked over.

"Get the hell off of him!" Jungkook grabbed jeongins wrist pulling him into his chest. Jeongin could hear hyunjins sniffles and he frowned.

"I-innie?" Jeongin pulled himself away from jungkook turning back to hyunjin.

"Its okay baby, im right here." He smiled at hyunjin who attatched himself to jeongin again. 

Jungkook was shocked as he saw what had just happened and he frowned knowing he couldnt do anything. He had overreacted even though it was just simply an emotional moment.

"Im sorry hyunjin, i didnt mean to act like that." Jungkook said stepping away from the two.

"Yeah you should be sorry jungkook. He just went through something terrible and you come in here yelling at him. Cant you see that hes obviously emotionally unstable right now?" Jeongins voice was soft and jungkook frowned looking down. Evem though jeongin wasnt yelling he coulf feel the disappontment.

It wast jungooks fault that hyunjin decided to make a bad impression. Was he in the wrong for wanting to protect his boyfriend ftom him.

"Hey hyunjin what happened." Chan knelt down beside the two but hyunjin moved away from him and closer to chan.

"D-dont hurt me please." Hyunjin begged more tears falling down his face. Chan was shocked at hearing the boys words and couldnt help but wonder what could have happened to him.

"I-i just want innie." Chan nodded his head and looked at jeongin.

"I dont think innie would mind spending the night right?" Chan said looking at jeongin and not hyunjin.

"Innie, would you stay and cuddle with me?" Hyunjin looked so vulnerable and weak that jeongin couldnt refuse.

"Of course ill stay." Jeongin frowned sneaking a glance at jungkook who wouldnt look at him. He dient really have a choice right now though. What if hyunjin decided that he wanted to hurt himself because of what happened and then being left alone to deal with it.

"But jeongin..." jungkook said stopping himself. This was serious and this was one of his friends. Clearly something tragic happened and he shouldnt be so selfish. Granted he couldnt help but feel wierd about everything. Just yesterday jeongin ran away from this boy.

Chan thought something was odd also since he had just been in the room with seungmin but what was he supposed to do. He couldnt just start yelling at hyunjin saying that he was lying.

"Itll be okay jungkook, its just one night." Jeongin smiled at him softly snd jungkook nodded. He walked over and kissed jeongin on the lips softly.

"I love you innie, okay. Please be careful and hyunjin i hope your better in the morning." Jeongin coupdnt help but smile knowign that jungkook was trying to be civil with everyone. 

"Innie, can we sleep now." Hyunjins voice was soft as he looked at him his eyes wide. Jeongin nodded and looked at the other two who smiled shyly and walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"Alright come on lets get some sleep." Jeongin helped hyunjin under the covers and slid in next to him. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around jeongin tightly holding him close. Jeongin couldnt help but feel as if he shouldnt be the one here right now. Shouldnt seungmin be comforting his boyfriend.

Hyunjin had to hide his face so that jeongin wouldnt see how happy he was. Well he now has jeongin all to himself tonight, but he needed to take this slow. He couldnt just jump the gun and scare him off. 

He never thought that he would be using the kindness of jeongins heart to literally use him. There were so many things running through hyunjins mind but he knew he had to wait, for now the cuddles would be enough.

"Please stay here tonight."

"Dont worry hyunjin, im not going to leave you, okay?" Jeongin smiled as he held the boy with his arms and hyunjin smiled dissolving into the warmth that he offered. 

Jeongin waited until he knew that hyunjin was asleep before he even dared to close his eyes. Jeongin couldnt help but to think about everthing that has happened over the past month before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeongin shifted in his sleep finding it hard to roll over even though he really wanted to lay on his back and not his side. He sighed looking down and seeing an arm and a leg thrown over his body holding him in place. He sighed, still tired and tried pushing the arm away, but the arm snaked around his waist.

"Jungkook, leave me alone." The arm tightened around his waist and he winced slightly. He felt lips against his neck breathing just slightly.

"This isn't jungkook." Jeongin almost jumped out of the bed when he heard hyunjin whispering in his ear. He relaxed though as he remembered the events of the previous night.

"Are you feeling better?" Jeongin said trying to look at him but he wasn't an owl, his head couldn't do a 180.

"I'll feel better as long as you're here with me." He felt hyunjin leave little kisses along his neck. Jeongin wanted to pull away but if this was how hyunjin coped with things, then he should let him deal with this how he wants to. It wasn't like Jeongin could move to begin with.

"Hyunjin can I get up?"

"No, I wanna cuddle."

"But I have to pee." Hyunjin couldn't help but smirk at the little whimpers Jeongin let escape his mouth.

"I don't care. I wanna cuddle." Jeongin sighed and frowned as he tried not to pee on the bed. He was doing this for hyunjin, no matter what it took, he would help the older boy.

They laid in bed for another hour before Hyunjin let Jeongin get up to go pee. The only reason why he was allowed up was because he kept moving and it annoyed hyunjin. Jeongin relieved himself quickly and walked back towards the bed. Hyunjin was sitting up only in a pair of boxers and jeongin rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that isn't nice." Hyunjin was teasing jeongin. He loved it so much. He loved seeing the uncomfortable expression on his face whenever he said anything to him. He was still surprised that he was able to get jeongin to stay with him for this long.

"Put a shirt on." Jeongin said, rummaging through his closet. He grabbed a shirt and turned around seeing hyunjin standing right behind him.

"Oh come on we're both guys, we don't need shirts." Hyunjin smiled and grabbed the hem of jeongin's shirt.

"Hyunjin, no-" hyunjin pulled the shirt off of jeongins head and he frowned looking down. Hyunjin was toned and tanned whereas jeongin had a bony chest that was also very pale. His body was unattractive compared to hyunjin.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Hyunjins eyes dropped to the floor and jeongin forgot about the shirts for a moment.

"Of course you can ask me anything." Jeongin looked at with him worry on his face but hyunjin didn't seem to have any concerns, his smile was bright as he looked up at jeongin.

"Would you shower with me?" He wrapped his arms around jeongins waist and pulled him close. Jeongins face lit up a bright red. Snuggling with someone was different. He liked Jungkook, he genuinely did, he couldn't shower with another guy while he was dating him.

"Hyunjin I-"

"Please innie, I just don't want to be alone." He sniffled and jeongin frowned at the tears starting to form.

"Alright, I'll shower with you hyunjin, just please don't cry." Jeongin knew that this was wrong but hyunjin was smiling and that was what mattered right now. Hyunjin grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom not giving jeongin a chance to run away.

Jeongin frowned looking at hyunjin, the bruises on his neck still fresh. He sighed as he began getting undressed until they were both naked. Jeongin couldn't help but feel his cheeks heating up. He had dreamt about this but now that it was happening, he didn't want this. He honestly couldn't believe that he was completely over hyunjin, but Jungkook was the greatest thing to happen. It was the only reason jeongin was as happy as he has been on this tour.

Hyunjin. Pulled him towards the shower and jeongin couldn't help but look at the other boy. He frowned realizing that he had no other injuries, just the one on his neck. He thought it was a bit off but you could never tell, none of these situations were ever the same.

Honestly, it was uncomfortable with the two of them squeezing into the shower. Jeongin couldn't help but feel antsy as if he shouldn't be there right now, which he shouldn't. He should be laying in Jungkooks bed playing with his fluffy hair, but no, he was taking a shower with hyunjin.

Jeongin was close to the wall and hyunjin turned the water on the water splashing the two of them. He looked away from hyunjin and started to wash his hair but he felt arms around his waist.

"Hyunjin?" His voice was shaky and he felt one of hyunjins hands reach up to push his down to the side.

"I love you innie. I was so glad that you agreed to do this." He nuzzled his head in his neck and jeongin sighed.

"Its okay hyunjin, I'll always be there for you." Hyunjin smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"I know you will innie, youve always been my best friend." Jeongin couldnt help but frown slightly. Theyve always been the closet in the group, so why was he pushing hyunuin away. 

"Im sorry jeongin, fir everything ive done to you. I shouldnt have gotten mad at you for being with jungkook just because i was jealous. I became someone i didnt want to be and im sorry i put you in an awkward position. I just want things to go back to normal. I want you to look at me with a smile not one of fear." Jeongin couldnt tell if his face was wet with tears or if it was just the water from the shower. 

"Hyunjij its okay, i forgive you." He felt hyunjins grip tighten around his waist and he could feel the boy sobbing. "Hyunjin im sorry i turned you away so easily. You just made me mad but i shouldve thought about this more, i shouldnt have let this ruin out friendship."

"Its okay jeongin, everything will be alright now, we can be together again." Hyunuin couldnt help but smile at the situation. He had managed to get jeongin to come back to him and he didnt even have to do much. All he really had to do was pretend he was hurt and sorry for hurting him.

Hyunjin had let go of jeongin so they could both shower off. Hyunjin didnt touch jeongin again, at least not on purpose. An accidently touch against his ass while he was reaching for the soap was completely normal.

Jeongin was glad when they finally got out of the shower. It felt awkward but he couldnt leave hyunjin alone when he was in such a vulnerable place right now. The two of them got dressed and jeongin walked out of the bathroom sitting on the bed. He grabbed his phone seeing the messages from jungkook asking if he was okay.

Hyunjin sat down next to him a frown on his face when he saw jeongin staring at his phone.

"Innie, can we cuddle again. You make me feel safe."

"Alright hyunjin, we can cuddle." The older male smiled instantly wrapping his arms around jeongins waist. Jeongin smiled slightly seeing that hyunjin wasnt as timid and scared as he was yesterday. Maybe his presence was actually helping him.

\---

Chan didnt leave seungmin that night. He couldnt explain what had happened to him to the other members. He coYoi ldnt admit that he had failed to protect his group. Jeongin hated him and left, hyunjin was either crazy or hurt, and seungmin was in pain. Even woojin was starting to blame him for everything, some of his words still fresh in his mind.

"How could you let this happen?"

"Youre supposed to be a leader but youre letting us fall apart."

"Maybe jeongin was the smart one when he left."

Chan shouldnt think about that right now though. It was just a stressful time for everyone and they disnt know what to do. He sighed as he looked down at seungmins slewping form. The bruises were still dark and clwarly visable. Maybe they should cancel the tour or at least postpone it.

He frowned slightly as he thought about what he was told last night. Hyunjin was mad and had taken his anger out on seungmin. He hit him and had basically raped his own boufriend. Just because seungmin told him that he couldnt have jeongin.

Then again when he saw hyunjin last night he looked ao fragile and weak. He was just so confused as to what was going on. Did hyunjin leave afterward in a fit of rage and get hurt also? Was he faking it? Or did seungmin retalite afterwards and hit him?

He looked down at him and immediatly shi ook the last idea away. Seungmin wasnt violent, he would never hurt hyunjin.

Seungmin shifted in his sleep and rolled on his back seeing chan staring down at him.

"Hyung stop staring at me." It pained chan to hear seungmin call him hyung just because it was so out of character for him.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Ill be fine for bow, its just hyunjin im worried about." That honestly shocked chan. Even though he got hurt by him he was stilled more worried about his wellbeing then his own.

"What do you mean?"

"I think hes a bit delusional. He still believes that he can win jeongin over. He still thinks that hes madly in love with him, but that isnt the case. Its just im scared of what lengths he would go to to get him back."

Chan frowned slightly remembering that he had left jeongin with hyunjin last night. He coho lsnt leave seungmin to check on them and he didnt want him to worry either. He grabbed his phone about to text woojin but decided againat it at the last minute and texted changbin instead.

Chan: Hey can you check up on jeongin and hyunjin please

Changbin: ofc dont worry

Chan: thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to scrap the sequel so look out for updates and hopefully you like this turn of events better!!
> 
> Make sure to reread this chapter a few changes have been made!
> 
> Enjoy 😁😈


	17. Chapter 17

Changbin frowned slightly at the text from chan. Why would he need to check on jeongin and hyunjin. Wasnt it a good thing the two of them were spending time together again. Changbin couldnt help but wonder if everything was okay and if chan was telling them everything that was going on. 

He still remembers what minho had said about the two getting in a fight. Minho was quick to leave the room not wanting to be in between that. Granted it didnt stop minho from hearing the absolute hatred and disappointment coming from woojin.

Changbin knew that he was going to have to confront chan at some point and ask him to tell them what was going on, but he was just going to let it go for now.

He sighed as he let go of felix and kissed the top of his head before walking out of the room. He knocked on hyunjins door waiting for the two to let him in.

\---

Hyunjin smiled as he nuzzled his head into heongins neck. He loved this. He couldnt get over how close jeongin was letting him get and how he was letting him. Jeongin had even let him shower with him.

"Hyunjin, is it alright if i get seungmin and leave. Jungkooks worried about-"

"Are you not worried about me? Is jungkook more important then me?" Hyunjin said pulling away from jeongin tears swelling in his eyes.

"No! Thats not what i was saying hyunjin, its just-"

"Its just what? Im hurt and i wanted you to keep me safe, but youre going to run to jungkook and leave me? Jeongin i thought that you cared for me, but go ahead, go run back to jungkook."

Jeongin frowned as he heard hyunjins words. How was he supposed to just get up and leave him after that. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around hyunjin and rested his head on his chest.

"I wont leave you if you dont want me to leave you, alright." Hyunjin couldnt help the smile on his face as he felt jeongin crawling right back into his grasp. He held the boy close to his chest and kissed his forehead softly.

"Thanks innie." He frowned hearing the knock on the door hoping that it wasnt jungkook. His jeongin had been talking to the other boy and it wouldnt surprise him if he came to the door knocking. 

Jeongin had let go of hyunjin and walked over to the door opening it.

"Oh changbin hyung, did you need something?"

"No, just wanted to check on you two, everything okay?"chanfbin said looking at the questionly. He didnt see why chan wanted him to check up on the two everything seemed fine.

"Yeah everything alright, hyunjins just a bit clingy right now is all." Jeongin said giving changbin a small smile.

"Alright, well get some sleep you two, were leaving later tonight. Alsk its good to have you back innie." Changbin pulled the male into a hug and sighed. Jeongin just smiled feeling the love coming from their dark rapper.

"You guys have always had me, sorry for overreacting."

"No jeongin were sorry, we shouldnt have done that to you-"

"Innie?" Changbin frowned hearing hyunjins voice and just sighed letting go of the other male.

"Dont forget to come by and give the rest of us love alright. Felix and jisung miss cuddling with you." He said ruffling his hair before walking back to his own room.

"You shouldnt let him touch you like that." Hyunjin said his eyes darkening as he sat up on the bed hearing the door shut behind jeongin.

"What do you mean, it was jist a hug?" Jeongin said thinking back to how hyunjim had been cuddling with him all morning.

"No, youre only mine to touch." He said pulling jeongin back on the bed. Jeongim frowned and sighed turning to look at hyunjin.

"Hyunjin, you have to stop this okay. I have a boyf-"

"So you cant comfort youre friends now?"

"Thats not what i was saying."

"Then what were you saying jeongin. If you had a problem with it you wouldnt have gotten in the shower with me. What qould jungkook think of that anyways. I didnt threaten you or anything, i just asked and you glady came along." 

Jeeongin was shocked and could feel tears at the edges of his eyes as he looked at hyunjins smirk plastereed on his face.

"Hyunjin-"

"No seriously, why dont you go running back to him and tell him about it. You wont because we both know he wouldnt be happy with you now would he. Hed probably be disappointed in you amd we both know thats your biggest fear in life. You dont want anyone to realize how much of a dissapointment you are and then end up leaving you."

"Hyunjin stop please." Jeongin said tears freely flowing down his cheeks now.

"No, because you seem to have forgotten about us jeongin. You saw jungkook and thought that you could get over me, but that was never your choice to make. You are mine yang jeongin, you cant just decide to be with someone else." Hyunjin grabbed jeongins wrist tightly as he frowned.

"Stop crying innie, ive got you okay." Hyunjin said pulling him into a hug not wanting to let go of him. He felt jeongin squirm as he treid pulling away and hyunjim was starting to get sick of him.

"Jeongin will you just stop already! Stop pushing me away! Im the only one who knows you, im the only one who can love you. Jungkook doesnt know anything about you, he tried stealing you away from me alright. Hes the bad guy here not me." 

Jeongin didnt know what to do at the this point. Hyunjins words were hurting him but he held his wrist with enough force to bruise.

"Hyunjin im sorry, just please let me go."

"So you can run back to jungkook and tell him how evil i am. When did you start being afriad of me jeongin. When did i have to lie to you just to get you to look at me again? When did you start hating me?"

Jeongin was shocked. He didnt know what to think at this point because hyungjin wasnt wrong. He was afraid of hi. And he wanted to go back to jungkook and cuddle in bed with him.

"What do you mean you have ro lie?"

"Jeongin i lied about all of this just because i needed you alright. I needed you beside me and now that ive got even the slightest taste, i cant let you go back."

Hyunjins grip on his wrist felt as if he was going to crush his bones. He tried pulling away as fear quickly swept over his body. Hyunjin grabbed his other wrist before pushing him down on the bed towering over him.

"Hyunjin please." He said begging as he looked up at hyunjin with a tears soaked face.

"Ill let you go on one condition. I want you to cut it off with jungkook and become mine."

"How is that okay hyunjin, i-i dont love you like-" he felt the sting in his cheek before he had realized what happened. Hyunjin had just slapped him, and hard.

"You knwo what, you dont have to break up with him, but youre still mine. Youre not going to hide yourself from me anymore. When i call for you, you will come no matter what. I cant anymore jeongin. Im just so tired of watching you be with him and smile. Only im allowed to have you alright."

His voice was surprisingly sweet even after he had just hit jeongin.

"But hyunjin-"

"Shh, its okay. Im not giving you a choice, you are mine." He said begore letting go of jeongin.

"Tell anyone and ill hurt seungmin again." He said as he whispered in jeongins ear before attacking his neck with hsi mouth. He had waited to taste him for so long, and it didnt disappoint.

Jeongins mouth fell open as he yelp feeling hyunjin sink his teeth into his flesh. He was going to hurt seungmin. He couldnt let seungmin get hurt.

Hyunjin pulled back seeing the red mark already darkening on jeongins neck.

"So pretty." He said running his fingers over it lightly. He looked at jeongins face seeing the pure fear in his eyws and saw the trembling body under him. He couldnt help but smile the fear turning him on more then he thought it would.

"You can go back to jungkook now baby. Remember though, dont say anything and you will come back when i ask you too, alright." Hyunjin leaned down kissing his lips. Jeongin shivered as he let hyunjin easily take over the kiss and lick inside of his mouth.

He felt awful right now. He was betraying jungkook, but then again he couldnt let seungmin get hurt. Hed find a way out of this, hed have to or else hed tear himself apart.


End file.
